ElectroMagnetic
by Tobi wants a kunai
Summary: Geo rubbed his head as he stood up, surrounded by trees. There was nothing but trees, trees, and more trees... wait... "Er... the hell are those things?" / Any reviews are fine.
1. Chapter 1

**Just an update: This was Beta'd by Dragon Writer. Check her out.**

* * *

 **Yeah I know, I know. I'm bad. I keep creating new stories. I need to work on the ones I've started. The whole thing with the re-write is that my partner, Zero-Phantasm is busy with life. So yeah, without any further ado.**

 **Welcome to the… first? I'd like to say that, but you never know. MegaMan StarForce and RWBY crossover… that sounds weirder now that I think about it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MegaMan or RWBY. If I did, Pyrrha would be alive and kicking ass. As for MegaMan, I'd make a GOOD Battle Network and StarForce mix… unlike Operate Shooting Star.**

* * *

"Ow… my head…" a young man with spiky brown hair said groggily as he sat up.

 **"Welcome back to the living, kid,"** a familiar gruff voice said behind him. He jumps, spinning to the voice.

"O-oh! Mega! Not cool," he said, pointing a finger at the blue FM-ian.

 **"Good to see you too, Geo,"** Mega grunted out, crossing his green, flowing arms, in an annoyed fashion.

Geo looks around, confused, "Where are we? Last thing I remember is getting in a fight with ClockMan and the other MegaMan…?"

 **"The bastard brought us way too far into the future. The world was annihilated. New civilizations grew. EM waves have been bonded to humans, though they call it 'Aura" now. Also, he aged you a good… I'd say five years? You look at least seventeen,"** Mega said, pointing at Geo…

… Who then freaked out. Taking out his Hunter-VG and pulling up the camera, he inspected his face before checking the rest of his body. "How did he even get the clothes to fit perfectly?" He asked, a little out of it.

Mega just goes back into the device, **"Well… there are no wizards anymore. But remember those clones of me? Yeah, they have become the Creatures of Grimm… and some have mixed with EM viruses,"** He explained in a somewhat annoyed voice, **"Can we go kill some of them? I've been deprived of violence for almost a week… oh and don't worry about food or water. You've become full EM. You can eat and drink if you want, and you can feel faint hunger, but it is not necessary to live."**

"Oh cool… So, EM wave change still works, right?" the only humanoid being in the area asked.

 **"Yup, also all the special powers have come back. Tribes, Noises, and most of all the Star Network changes,"** Mega grinned.

"Ok… Let's try it out," Geo breathed deeply, _**"Transcode 003! Shooting Star!"**_ he yelled, letting go of his Hunter. A white light surrounds him as blue armor surrounds him. A blue and white chest plate forms on his body, his dad's pendant taking its spot in the middle of it. The knee high boots materialize and attached themselves to his legs and feet. Taking form on his left wrist is Mega, providing Geo with a still usable hand, though it forms into an energy buster. Last but not least, his helmet with it's red visor and ear protectors.

"It feels… nice…" he said, still a little shaken up from the situation.

 **"Kid, you need to snap out of it, some viruses, or Grimm, are heading our way. They'll rip us to shreds if you have your head in the clouds,"** Mega barked angrily.

"Y-yeah! Sorry," Geo said, grabbing a few battle cards. He loads them in one by one. Two Bushido's, one LongSword, and one WideSword.

He rushed forward, his left arm becoming a long metal blade. Two beowolves jump out from the trees, trying to pounce on Geo. They didn't get very far, since he sliced both of them in half at the same time… and they dissipated into black mist, "Um… Mega? I don't remember viruses doing that. I remember them exploding," He said, his arm going back to normal.

 **"Yeah. I'm not sure why that is like that, maybe it's the EM waves dispersing?"** Mega guessed before remembering something. **"Also, we are visible and can still interact with the environment. We can turn invisible, y'know, like we normally are,"** Mega said gruffly.

"I… see… Anywho, I'm guessing this is only the beginning of another great world saving adventure?" The blue bomber asked the AM-ian.

 **"You know it. Also, two bear-like grimm comin' up. Let's take 'em out,"** Mega said excitedly. Geo nodded, his arms becoming swords of energy, one a WideSword and one a LongSword. Two Ursa Majors immerge, roaring at him. They try to surround Geo, flailing their armored arms, trying to slash him. Geo performs a cross slash, annihilating one of them. The second one stabbing its claw forward to maul him.

However, its blow never came.

The arm fell to the side, his blade cutting right through the armor and flesh. Sidestepping, Geo jabbed his arm-sword forward into the Ursa's chest, killing it.

…

…

…

 **"Well then. You are still great at combat, I'll give you that, kid."**

* * *

 **A/N: I'M SORRY, AGAIN, I'M SORRY. I know I need to work on my other stories, but I just had to write it. Just all the new RWBY… and the official artwork for StarForce being released recently.**

 **I just couldn't help myself. Also, if any of you readers want to adopt one of my stories, go ahead.**

 **Tobi out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Updated, help from Dragon Writer. She's a beast.)**

 **Welcome to a new chapter of ElectroMagnetic. No new announcements. Imma keep this short.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MegaMan or RWBY.**

* * *

Geo stood in the clearing, surrounded by fallen Grimm. "Ha...Ha… Mega… are there… are there any more?" He asked through his ragged breath.

 **"No, but we need to get moving before we attract any more of them. Especially those weird dino looking Grimm,"** the AM-ian barked at him. Geo simply nodded, dashing towards the large city, avoiding any Grimm in his path.

* * *

She was a normal girl with normal knees… Except she was currently in a fight to stop a robbery of a dust shop… and maybe she was carrying a giant red scythe/sniper rifle. With no time to waste she rushed forward to a small group of henchmen. She fired a round at the ground so she could get a boost from the recoil. Once she was in the air, she aimed and shot at them, shattering their aura. One by one, they fell.

"I see I must deal with you myself, Red," she heard from above her from the rooftops. 'Red' looked up, seeing the infamous criminal Roman Torchwick standing, aiming his cane at her.

…

…

The end of the cane popped up, becoming a crude retical. With a quick motion, he fired and a blazing red Dust bullet came flying out. The target? Her head. With what felt like hours, she watched the round come her way. She couldn't move, she tried protecting her face with her arms, waiting for the bullet to hit…

"Battle Card! Barrier!" a young man's voice yelled, confusing the scared Rose.

When she uncovered her eyes, she was shocked by what was there. In front of her was a man around her sister's age, wearing a weird blue bodysuit. "You alright?" he asked, waking her from her stupor.

"Y-yeah…" she stuttered, "Um… thanks…" she said, a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks. He nodded before directing his attention towards the assailant. He stayed silent as he vanished.

* * *

"Mega! We need to take that guy out!" Geo whispered/yelled at the EM wave being.

 **"I know, but think this out first. He has no idea where we are. We are currently invisible to him. Tear him to shreds with a Gatling3 card,"** ordered Mega, getting a little kill-happy, yet remaining strategic.

"That does make sense… sure, let's give it a shot," Geo slid one Gatling3 battlecard into the slot on his arm. In an instant, his arm became a three barreled firearm. Wasting no time, he took aim and fired all five shots at the criminal.

It didn't do much, but it did enough to have the red headed thief run towards a plane.

* * *

 **"Kid… how did you even end up getting caught by the authorities?"** Mega asked from the Hunter-VG, clearly irritated.

"Hey! Don't be mad at me! That blonde lady managed to stop me from moving somehow!" snapped Geo, who was back in human form. He looked up from the device, hearing the door open. A middle-aged man with a cane walked in. The man had grey hair and round lens glasses. He stared at Geo for a few seconds before sitting down in the chair across from him.

"Do you happen to know who I am?" the man asked, putting his hands together.

"No, I honestly have no clue. I don't even understand why I am here," Geo responded, feeling small underneath the man's gaze.

"Ah. I see. That comes as a surprise. I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon academy," the now named Ozpin explained.

"... Okay? Is that supposed to mean something? Sorry, but I happened to wake up about a day ago. Boy, do I have a story for you…"

This being said, the man quirked his eyebrow in interest, "Oh? Please, explain," he smiled softly, though Geo could see that there was something else behind it.

"Let's see… what if I told you that I come from the undocumented past?" Geo asked cryptically, gaining more interest from the man.

"Go on," Ozpin said, motioning for him to continue.

"Well, all I know is that electromagnetic waves have fused with humans and… what are they called, faunus? Anywho, they fused with them, forming what you call 'Aura'. Also, the creatures of Grimm? Yeah they are just clones of-" He got cut off as Mega popped out of the Hunter-VG.

 **"Clones of me that fused with EM viruses,"** the AM-ian turned Wizard finishes.

…

…

"Ah, EM waves? I happen to know this already," Ozpin said with a surprisingly calm and stable voice. Too bad the reactions from Geo and Mega were the exact opposite.

" **"** HOW!?/ **HOW!?"** " they shouted at the same time, only for Ozpin to chuckle.

"Remember A.C. Eos?" Ozpin says with a grin.

" **"** No way…/ **No way…"** " they again say in sync, both equally shocked.

Ozpin reaches out his hand, "Welcome to Remnant, Geo. Also, yeah, it's me, Ace. Long time no see."

* * *

 **A/N: Well then. I just love cliffhangers, don't you guys too? Also, just a heads up, I still have Stratos up for adoption if you want it.**

 **Anywho, next chapter will be up a little later. All I know is that y'all will love it…**

 **Yeah… I just said y'all.**

 **Oh, one more thing, more SF characters will be popping up, just not as you would expect.**


	3. Chapter 3

(Updated, help from Dragon Writer, again. Still a beast.)

Here is a very special 'WELCOME BACK' to the few people that actually enjoy this story.

And here we go.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own MegaMan or RWBY.

* * *

All three of them just stood in silence, not daring to say anything.

…

…

…

"Well then, I see we have quite the reaction from you two. I'll just let that sink in." Ace, well… Ozpin said, taking a sip of his coffee. Mega and Geo just looked back and forth between each other and Ozpin.

"This honestly… is pretty shocking. Yet, at the same time, not shocking at all." Geo stated, while giving Ozpin a deadpan stare.

"Yeah, I mean the BrotherBand did say you were still alive. Same with how Luna basically died," stated Mega, giving the same stare as Geo.

"Indeed. Anywho, the people who work for peace and fight against the Grimm are called Huntsmen or Huntresses. And I, being the great guy I am, have decided to invite you to enroll in my academy. Well, what do you say?" Ozpin offered, reaching his hand out to shake Geo's, who took it graciously.

"I mean, of course. I have saved the world 3 times over, haven't I?" the teen accepted with a sly smile. Mega just nodded in agreement.

"Excellent. Oh, and that girl you saved? Keep an eye out for her," Ozpin exited on that note, and was replaced by a blonde woman with glasses.

"Ah, Geo, good to see you again," she said with a kind smile.

* * *

Ruby sat there, fidgeting nervously. She jumped when she heard the door open. Through it came a man with a plate of cookies…

And that was all she noticed.

"Ah, Miss Rose. You have… silver eyes," was the first thing Ozpin said. He followed Ruby's silver eyes to the plate of cookies, "Ah, would you like some?" he offered, placing the plate in front of her. She took one hesitantly… only to then start stuffing the rest into her mouth.

"Thanks!" she said with a wide smile. He smiled back.

"Of course, now, about this… incident. I understand that you were trying to do the right thing,but you can't go all vigilante," Ozpin took another sip from his mug.

"I know! But the guy was robbing the dust shop!" She retorted.

"I understand… Now, do you know who I am?" Ozpin placed his mug down on the table between them.

"Of course! You are Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon!" Ruby squealed happily, a complete 180 from her emotion earlier. Ozpin smiled at the sudden change.

"Now, because of this...incident, I was able to see your fighting ability. How would you like to join my academy?"

* * *

"Um… do I know you?" Geo asked, very confused, staring at the blonde woman. She looked down, her expression saddened.

"I'm not surprised you don't recognise me. It's me, Luna… only I am now known as Glynda Goodwitch," she said, playing with her fingers.

"Again… not surprising, yet surprising at the same time. Mega, you want to add anything?" he asked Mega while positioning himself into a thinking pose.

"Seriously. What's next? Is Solo gonna come out?!" Mega exclaims, "I mean, come on!"

"Yeah, since Ace and I were… killed… I mean fragmented into Noise pieces, we have become sorta… immortal," the sole female informed the two of them.

"I mean… I guess that makes sense. This is all really confusing," Geo rubbed his temples, trying to process all the information that has been thrown at him.

"I understand, Geo. Please, just join the academy. I happen to be a professor there," Glynda pleaded with him a little.

"I already accepted the invitation," He grinned kindly at Glynda, who responded by blushing.

"Anywho, the Headmaster and I will give you a personal ride to the campus. I hope you enjoy it," she said, walking out.

* * *

A/N: I know. Short chapter. That is just how I roll. Short and sweet chapters. Just like these sentences.

Anywho, just FYI, I like to try to have a good schedule. Oh, and my birthday was the 18th. It was great. I got myself one of those 4inch-Nel StarForce figures.

Totally worth it.

Please review, I love all of them.


	4. Chapter 4

(Updated: Help from Dragon. Again.)

Hello everyone. Look, I understand I write short chapters. That is just my writing style. Sorry about that -_-'.

Without further ado, here…

We…

Go!

Disclaimer: I do not own MegaMan or RWBY.

* * *

"Again… this is just bizarre," Mega grunted, looking out ofthe Bullhead window.

"I agree, but it's better than dying, I guess," Geo nodded, staring at the skyscrapers. He took a seat next to Ozpin. "So, how much longer?" he asked.

*"Um… Around 5 minutes. These things aren't as fast as Wave Roads, remember?" Ozpin deadpanned, tilting his head at Geo, who responded by putting his hands up defensively.

"Sorry, geez. I know this. You could've set a marker that I can set my sights on from the Waves," the young man grumbled snarkily.

"Watch your tongue. I am the Headmaster... Are you looking for detention?" Ace-turned-Ozpin smirked. Geo just glared in response.

"No, I'm not. I just have one question, I heard of something called a semblance, care to explain?"

"Alright, a semblance is basically a battle card, a brother card, or an ability card, that is in tune with the person's Aura. Take that Ruby girl as an example, she has a speed semblance, taking simple boost from a brother band," Ozpin explains as he lands the bullhead, "Alright, youngin's first," He smirked as he opened the doors.

As the young man and AM-ian walked out, they were greeted with a wondrous sight: Beacon Academy. "Damn!" Mega whistled at the size of the place, "This place is huge, but lemme guess… It's basically a giant maze for the students?"

"Mega, you wound me… I would never!" Ozpin said jokingly, "I mean, I guess it is, but it is a challenge a Huntsman or Huntress must overcome! Seriously, who wants to be on a team where no one has a sense of direction?" Mega and Geo just stared blankly at the man.

"Yeah…"

"No. You did this just for the comedic effect, didn't you?"

"Maybe…?" Ozpin said, feeling a chill go down his spine.

"Alright, whatever, let's just get going. Lead the way, old man."

"This way, gentlemen." Ozpin walked towards the giant campus.

* * *

"Remind me to find and post embarrassing pictures of Ace," Mega grumbled, finally finding a place to rest, "This place is worse than Cygnus' mission. Jeez."

"Tell me about it. You're not the one with legs," the spikey haired teen mumbled, sitting on the ground. Pulling out his Hunter-VG, he scrolled through his battle card folder. "Oh for the love of God, The folder reset."

"You gotta be kidding me, right? We spent months making that folder perfect!"

"I know. I'm pissed. I'm sure Oz has some old Battle Cards. I mean, he must have some, right?" Geo said, a tinge of hope in his voice.

"We can only hope. Knowing him, he lost them. Though, L-I mean Glynda might have some." Mega said, stroking his imaginary energy-beard.

"Yeah. We'll ask.. yawn … later… I'm just gonna… close my… eyes…" Geo said before passing out in the hallway.

"Yeah… me too…"

* * *

"Ow!" Geo woke with a start, feeling a sharp pain in his side.

"Get up. It's introduction day. Go on, be social like I know you can be," Ozpin said, holding the culprit to Geo's pain… Ozpin's Cane-sword-thingy.

"Yeah, yeah, I'ma movin'..." Geo slowly rose and stretched. As he stood up, Ozpin motioned Geo to follow him. Moving in Ozpin's shadow, Geo looked around, taking note of how spacious it all seemed. "Ace- I mean, Ozpin, this place is enormous. How did you afford such a beast of an academy?"

"C'mon, with my knowledge in tech? Gaining funds for this size of an academy was easy as pie." Ozpin said, opening a door to reveal a beautiful landscape. Students were bustling about, trying to find friends or social groups. "Welcome to Beacon."

"Yep. This'll be a fun time."

* * *

"Stupid Yang… leaving me for her stupid friends…" a sad Ruby mumbled, kicking a rock as she walked along. Noticing a brunette around her age up ahead, she put a little more pep in her step. Finally catching up to the boy, she realized he was looking down at some weird scroll-like device, "Hey-"

"Ah!" the boy jumped, a little startled. Calming down a bit, he replied with a simple "Hi?"

"I uh… I noticed you have a cool scroll. Is it a weapon!?" the black-and-red head asked, a little too excited for Geo's taste.

Shaking away the shock and just overall weirdness of the situation, Geo shook his head, "No, not really. It's more like a bridge to a weapon. It helps me get my weapons ready."

"Ooooh~ sounds really cool! Can I see?"

"Uh… maybe in the future. I don't even know your name."

"Oh…" realizing she dun-goofed, Ruby blushed, "my name is Ruby, Ruby Rose. You?"

"Geo Stelar. Nice to meet you, Ruby." Geo greeted kindly.

"Yeah, you too. Wait! I almost forgot!" Ruby stopped and pulled out her weaponized mechanical Scythe, "This is my weapon, Crescent Rose."

"Uh-huh… I see." Geo took a minute to analyze it, looking at it up and down, "Well, obviously it's a scythe, though I see you have a magazine with dust rounds attached. Lemme guess. It's also a gun?"

"Yup." she said, with an audible 'pop'.

"Pretty nifty, if I do say so myself. Speaking of nifty, do you have any idea where we're going?"

"I was following you…"

…

"God dammit, Ace."

* * *

Tobi: Yeah, I know, I'm bad. I've been dealing with personal things at home, so I haven't really wrote anything except for that Collab with Zero. It's nearing completion, so I have high hopes you guys'll like it.

Now, I realized a few things. In my poll for who I should add into the story for Hub Patch, Lala scored… frighteningly well. I was honestly hoping she wouldn't even be close. As for everything else… I'm keeping them secret.

Geo: Yeah, great job on explaining what you realized.

Tobi: Shut up, or I'm making you paired with Weiss. Last time I checked, she was like a worse version of Luna back in SF 1.

Geo: I'll be good! I swear! Anything!

Tobi: Besides that, please review! I love all the reviews I can get. Even flame ones… I know, surprising.

Wanna know what's not surprising? How much you can save o-

Geo: Sorry folks, that's all for today!


	5. Chapter 5

(Updated: Helps from Dragon. Still helping out… talk about a pal!)

Tobi: I'm surprised. I'm actually being efficient with my time. Meaning, I spend my free time writing.

Geo: Yeah, yeah, no need to brag.

Tobi: Shut up and get the disclaimer over with.

Geo: Tobi owns nothing. Leave it at that.

* * *

The pair of teens were wandering around, trying to find where they were supposed to be, when Mega decided to wake up. Appearing before them, he yawned "Mornin'," before stretching.

"Ah! Talking Grimm!" Ruby yelled. She whipped out her scythe and tried to cut Mega. The attack just went right through him.

…

"So, kid, you gonna explain who the hell this is?" Mega questioned Geo, not even phased by the fact that Ruby just attempted to kill him. Nodding, Geo introduced him to Ruby.

"Sorry… you just look a lot like a Grimm, well… except for the fact that you're green instead of black… I'm smart." Ruby looked at the ground dejected.

"Don't worry about it Ruby. Anyway, this is my partner, Mega. He kinda lives inside my Hunter-VG, or the 'weird scroll thing,' as you called it." Geo explained, well, as best as he could, anyway.

"Yup, we can combi-" Mega started, though he was quickly silenced by Geo. However, it was too late - Ruby had already caught on.

"Wait! You guys can combine?! That's awesome! Kinda like Goku and that vegetable guy, right?!" the young Rose exclaimed excitedly. Both Geo and Mega facepalmed.

"Yeah, we can, but you have to keep it a secret unless we say otherwise, okay? It's kind of a big deal if anyone finds out about us."

"Though, the headmaster knows already."

"You know what I meant, Mega," Geo snapped back, "Anyway, I think we found where we're supposed to be…" Geo pointed to the giant area full of students. Mega immediately popped back into the Hunter.

"Wow… that's pretty cool... " Ruby gaped.

* * *

"... You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finished up his welcoming speech and dismissed the students to the Ballroom.

"Man, what a drag…" Geo said, already lost for the second time today, he managed to somehow end up outside. " This is just great. I somehow managed to split off from the group. And they say I'm a 'genius'..." He grunted, taking a break to sit on the grass.

"Quit your whining. Seriously, you're gonna give me an aneurism." Mega barked from the Hunter. The two continued to bicker, both unaware of a set of piercing yellow eyes behind them.

…

Only to stop suddenly and freeze, "Hey, there's-"

"I know…" Geo whispered back. "Hey, whoever you are, come out. I don't exactly like being stalked," he yelled out into the silence. He heard rustling from behind, so he turned around, only to be greeted with a glare from a yellow-eyed, black-haired girl. A rather tall one at that, easily towering over Geo, even if she wasn't wearing heels.

"What are you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Uh… what?" Geo asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"Your Aura is… strange. Now. Answer. What are you?"

"I'm human, if that's what your asking. If not, I have no clue what you are asking me about." he answered, still utterly confused. When she sighed, he assumed she gave up on what information she was trying to get out of him.

"You give off a strange feeling. It's much like the HeadMaster's and Professor Goodwitch's. It's just… off putting."

"Huh… you're the first one to say that."

"Also, who, or what, were you talking to?" she asked while looking around. "Because there's no one else here."

"I'll answer that, but first, a name, please?"

"Oh, uh… Blake, sorry."

"Nice to meet you Blake, I'm Geo. As for who, or what, I was talking to?" He paused, waiting for Mega to pop up. After a few seconds, Geo tapped his Hunter. "Mega!" he whispered harshly. Instantly, Mega spawned next to Geo.

"And here I thought that we were trying to be discreet," Mega facepalmed before continuing, "Seriously, another one? C'mon, Geo, I know you want to be cool and all, but using me? I'm hurt," Mega looked over with a deadpan stare at a completely frozen Blake. "I'm Omega-Xis. Take me to your leader."

"Mega!"

"Fine, fine. I'm Mega, this little squirt's combat wi- I mean partner," Mega caught himself and a few seconds went by of total silence. "Are you just gonna stand there and gape?" In response, Blake shook her head and slowly counted to 5… well, she tried to at least.

"Okay, so you're telling me that this-" she pointed to Mega, "is your partner? What is he, or she, or it?!" Blake screamed, demanding answers.

"Okay, first of all, you need to calm dow-" Geo knew immediately that he made a mistake by seeing Blake's expression sour.

"Calm down? Calm down!? I'm just supposed to sit here and pretend I understand what's happening? Like hell!" she yelled, flailing her arms about wildly.

"Shut up. You're making my ears hurt, and I don't even have any!" Mega finally snapped, "Just shut the hell up! Yeah, I know. It's not every day you meet a frickin' alien made of 'Aura', though it's really only EM waves. Just please: quit your yappin'!" Mega exploded on Blake, glaring daggers after he finished. She staggered back in shock and fear.

"S-s… sorry…" she managed to mumble out. Looking down, she started fidgeting (insert what she was fidgeting with), embarrassed and scared.

"Hey, hey, both of you, quit it. Mega, you went too far, even for your standards. And you, Blake. I don't even know you, but you also overreacted," Geo said, trying to mediate the situation. "Now, both of you, sit down. Well, Mega, just kinda float there."

The two sat down and mumbled apologies.

"Good. Now listen, I understand that this is a little… overwhelming, to say the least. But that does not excuse you of screaming in my face and demanding answers," the brunette said sternly, "Now, Mega, can you keep calm just for a little bit? I understand that you have a short fuse, but we aren't where we used to be. You need to behave."

"Fine, but don't expect much." Mega said while rolling his eyes.

"I expect enough. Now that my little lecture is done…" he yawned and stretched, "I need to rest. I'm emotionally beat."

"Not agai- and he's out like a light," Mega sighed, catching the passed out Geo before he tipped over.

"I'm guessing this happens a lot?"

"More than you know, Blake. More than you know. Also, why hide the cat ears?" Mega said, who received a startled jump from Blake.

"How-! Wha-! Screw it, why wouldn't some alien-thing know I'm a faunus." she ended with an exasperated grunt.

* * *

"Yeah… He used to do that a lot. But I thought we got rid of it by now," Ozpin said, took a long sip of his coffee, and finished it. "Hey, Glynda? Could you be a lamb and pour this old man another cup?"

"Do it yourself, Oz," she said, staring at the camera feed. "He's… different from what I remember. Then again, it's been so long since we last saw him."

"Yeah, I know. I could have sworn he was much more shy." He poured himself a cup of highly caffeinated coffee. "You know, I could fire you for not pouring me a cup."

"I know, but you won't."

"Yeah, true."

* * *

A/N:

Tobi: A special thanks to x-izziechan-x. For some crazy reason, she decided to help out and be my Beta. It's really helpful.

Geo: Yeah, thanks, Izzie.

Izzie: It's my pleasure to help you, and I'm glad I'm doing some good.

Tobi: I mean, you didn't have to, but you did. You are very kind, madame.

Geo: Yeah, thanks again.


	6. Chapter 6

(Updated: Dragon is still amazing.)

Geo: Welco-

Tobi: That's my line!

Geo: Ow… my heart. A little rude.

Tobi: Oh well, not problem.

Geo: I will come over there and go MegaMan on your ass.

Tobi: Weiss~.

Geo: Sorry, my lord! Forgive me of my insolence. My lord owns nothing.

* * *

"So, does this happen often?" Blake asked as she and Mega walked along the outdoor path.

"Eh, it used to happen a lot more, but I thought he finally got over it," Mega answered, carrying Geo over to a bench, the cool night breeze blowing in their direction. "Considering all the EM radiation he can put up with, I'm surprised he's not always exhausted," he said, placing the unconscious brunette carefully on the bench.

"EM radiation?" Blake tilted her head, never having heard such a phrase.

"Electromagnetic wave radiation. It's what I'm made of, well, basically," Mega explained, stroking his imaginary beard.

"Then how come I'm not being affected?"

"It has to do with Aura and I'm leaving it at that," Mega stated before returning to the Hunter.

"Okay…?" Blake said confused, but decided to just forget about it for another time. Checking her scroll, she realized how late it had gotten and decided just to sleep on the bench.

* * *

Geo groggily woke up to his partner, Mega, yelling at him. "Get up! It's initiation day!" That single line made him bolt up.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late!" Geo said worriedly. Seeing Blake, he tried to wake her up, "Hey, Blake, we gotta go."

"Ng… five more minutes…" she mumbled out.

"It's initiation day!"

"What!?" she yelled out, now fully awake.

"Yeah! We gotta go! Here, I have an idea so we won't be late. Transcode 003! Shooting Star!" Geo chanted, igniting his fusion with Mega. His armor instantly formed around him, with an arm guard on his left hand that resembled Mega.

"Uh… what- Hey! Put me down!" Blake yelped as she was picked up by Geo, bridal style.

"Not a chance. Hang on tight," Geo moved swiftly, dodging any obstacle in their way as they rushed toward the large, grassy initiation area, A.K.A. the cliff. They realized that they were the first ones to arrive, early by a good 15 or so minutes.

"M-my head is spinning," Blake said dizzily, holding on to Geo so she wouldn't go tumbling down.

"Give it a second. You'll get used to going that fast," Geo responded, slowly letting Blake down on her feet. "Easy now, we don't want you throwing up and then falling in it."

"Yeah. That, that wouldn't be good," she said, regaining her balance. "So, what was that? Like, how did you become that? Is it your semblance?"

"No," Geo answered bluntly, changing back to his normal form, "You see, EM beings, or 'Aura' beings can be fused with. While extremely powerful, if one is not careful, they may lose control. Thankfully, Mega isn't about taking control of me and manipulating me."

"Yeah, that's what the FM-ians are for," Mega stated, popping from the Hunter and somewhat startling the black haired woman.

"Oh, okay? I think I understand," She nodded, scratching her cheek.

"Anyway, we should get ready, the initiation should start so-"

"Will all students please report to the Crimson Forest Cliff," Glynda spoke through the PA system around the school.

"That's our queue. Let's make like the director at WAZA and roll… get it? Cuz he's fat?"

"I got it. It just wasn't funny."

"... huh?" Blake said, not getting the joke.

* * *

"There have been rumors that you will be getting partners. I will put those rumors to rest now. You will be receiving your partners today. Whoever happens to be the first person to make eye contact with you will be your partner for the next four years here at Beacon…" Ozpin said, receiving gasps and groans alike from the students.

"... After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die," Ozpin wrapped up his speech, "Oh, and do prepare a Landing Strategy."

"U-um… Landing Strategy? Will we have parachutes?" one blonde student asked, scared of what was to come.

"No, Mr. Arc, you will not."

"Wha- AHHHhhhh…" Jaune screamed as he was flung through the air, courtesy of the pad he was standing on. One by one, each student was flung into the forest, all ready to pass.

"Ready Mega?"

"Always."

"Transcode 003! Shooting Star!" They said in unison before being launched up into the air .

* * *

"I thought I was a goner. Thank Oum for this hoodie and whoever threw that spear," a lanky blonde boy said, dusting himself off. He heard the faint sound of footsteps from behind him. Turning around, he was greeted by the redhead he met yesterday, "Pyrrha! Thank Oum. Is this by any chance your spear?"

"Oh, Jaune! Thank you, I lost my grip when I was flung. Thank you for finding it," the young Nikos said, "I guess that makes us partners, huh?"

"I guess so."

* * *

A white haired girl in a combat dress walked along, keeping her weapon ready for any Grimm. "Hm. I could have sworn I saw Pyrrha land somewhere around here…" she mumbled to herself.

"Look out below!" a high pitched voice screamed from above . Unfortunately, the warning came a little late:she was hit and pinned to the ground by a small, teenage girl.

"Ow! Get off of me!" the older girl shrieked.

"Sorry!" the rosette said, quickly rolling off of Weiss.

"Ugh, my outfit's all dirty now! Look what you did!"

"I said I'm sorry…" the younger girl said, withdrawing into her hood.

"Do you know who I am?!"

"Uh… negative."

"Weiss Schnee? Heir of the Schnee Dust Company? Ever heard of it?" Weiss said pridefully.

"Nope."

"You dolt. Looks like I'm stuck with you though," Weiss pinched her nose and sighed, "What's your name?"

"Ruby. Sorry about landing on you and stuff…"

"Thank you for your apology. Just don't get in my way," she said, walking off in the direction that she thought was North.

"Uh… North is this way, Weiss."

"Right, I was just testing your sense of direction."

* * *

Geo slowly floated down to the grass covered dirt. "Gotta love the Pegasus StarBreak. These wings are so useful."

"Yeah, by the way, I forgot to mention that StarBreak, TribeOn, BlackAce and RedJoker only last for 30 minutes each. They take around 2-3 hours to recharge. Good thing we have a lot of choices," Mega explained. "Ace counted me as a student, so quick, make eye contact!" Geo nodded, moving his arm to see the blood red eyes of Mega.

"Cool, now we don't have to worry about finding a partner," Geo smirked, "Oz said North, right?"

"Yeah, we should find the Relics ASAP."

"Agreed," Geo said, dashing off into the woods, leaving a very, very confused follower in the dust.

(line)

"Yay! We're partners, Renny!" an excited little ginger said in a sing-song, cheery voice.

"Yes, Nora, it appears so," a monotone response came from the now named 'Renny'.

* * *

Blake was walking along, looking for Geo. But, she gave up after she saw him dash by while fused with Mega. "I guess I'll read as I walk…" she said to nobody in particular. Taking out her book Ninjas of Love from her pouch, she flipped to her bookmarked page.

"Hey, whatcha reading there?" a voice came from behind her.

"Ah!" Blake jumped, quickly putting her book away. "It's none of your concern."

"Hah, gotcha. Looks like we're partners now," the blonde woman said, grinning toothily.

"It seems so," Blake stated, reaching out her hand. "Blake."

"Yang," the other girl said, taking Blake's hand. "Let's go."

"Yes, let's," Blake nodded. "This way," she said, pointing to where Geo went off to.

* * *

"Looks like we're the first ones here. We should probably wait for Blake and Ruby," Mega said as he and Geo separated.

"Yeah, might as well. It should give me time to fiddle with my spare Hunter-VG," Geo said happily as he sat down on the steps of the ruin. "I think, if I have the parts, I should be able to connect to the CCTS," he smirked, taking out the spare Hunter and some of his minitools.

"Don't mess up. Also, could you try contacting the three Satellite Admins and the rest of our FM-ian buddies? I think they're still out there," Mega asked hopefully, "I'd rather not be the last EM being on Earth, well, Remnant." Receiving a nod from Geo, he went back into his Hunter.

"Yeah. I remember one of the Admins saying that the satellites will be stuck in space for hundreds of thousands of years. It'd be nice to see them again," Geo reminisced, "Considering the fact that EM beings are basically immortal, I think it's safe to assume that they are still out there."

* * *

"How did we end up riding on the back of a Nevermore!?" Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs at Ruby. All they could see for miles were the canopies of trees.

"I thought it would be a good idea!" Ruby yelled back, trying to control where the giant Grimm bird was going.

"Obviously it wasn't! We have to jump sooner or later! I'd rather not die from crashing into the ground because you wanted to ride a Nevermore!"

* * *

"Hey Jaune?"

"Yeah, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked back.

"You do have an Aura, right?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? Heh… heheh… yeah…" Jaune hedged, sighing at the end.

"Then why hasn't that cut healed yet?" Pyrrha pointed to the small graze on his cheek.

"Oh this? It just hasn't ki-"

"Jaune," Pyrrha said dangerously, narrowing her eyes. "Don't lie to me."

"I-I… Sorry, Pyrrha. I don't have an Aura. It's not unlocked yet," The blonde boy said ashamed.

"Then I shall unlock it. Come hither, youngling," Pyrrha instructed. Doing as he was told, he walked up to her. She reached out and placed her hand on the side of his neck. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee," Pyrrha chanted, unlocking Jaune's Aura and his soul. Releasing him, she blushed for a second.

"Wow… I feel like I can take on a Deathstalker!" Jaune said excitedly.

"Let's try not to confront one, okay?"

"Yeah, sorry."

* * *

The black and yellow partners stood back to back, surrounded by Beowolves. Without saying a thing, the two rushed toward their attackers. Using her semblance, Blake managed to trick three of the Beowolves into attacking a clone of hers. Using the opportunity, she jumped up and fired shots from Gambol Shroud, raining lead on the foul beasts, killing one of the three.

As Blake was dealing with her group, Yang was building up her semblance, taking blow after blow. "My turn," she said, charging the closest one to her. Letting her semblance do it's magic, she thrust her fist forward and fired a shotgun shell just in case. This attack left the Beowolf with a gaping hole in it's chest, killing it instantly. Turning around, she realized that the other two were circling her. Using her gauntlets, Ember Celica, she used the combined force of two Dust rounds to propel herself in the air. Performing a flip, she fixed herself to fall and land a killing blow on the larger of the two Beowolves.

Her attack missed, leaving a crater where she landed. The two Grimm charged wildly, flailing their claws, trying to land a devastating strike. Yang gracefully dodged every attack… except one went through, cutting her most precious thing on her body.

Her hair. They damaged her amazing hair. Her eyes went blood red and looked as if they were on fire. The Beowolves knew they fucked with the wrong woman. She moved at almost mach speeds, dumping punches into the Beowolves, effectively turning them into mush. As they were dissolving, she walked away slowly.

Blake was having a bit of trouble with the last Beowolf, having already taken out the second one. She was winded, sluggish, and as a result, she couldn't land the final blow, having to dodge the Grimm's deadly claws. "Yang! A little help here?" she shouted at her partner. Yang blasted forward, pummelling the Beowolf. "Thanks," Blake said, panting heavily.

"Yeah… don't mention it," the blonde said back, also exhausted, "Let's reach the Relics before we find anymore baddies."

"Ditto."

* * *

"Pyrrha, I think I found where the Relics are being kept!" Jaune said, pointing over to a creepy looking cave.

"Yeah, let's not- Jaune! Duck!" Pyrrha screamed. Jaune froze for a second, but managed to duck. Pyrrha threw Milo at the offending Grimm: A Deathstalker.

"Of course, my feeling of taking on a Deathstalker just had to come true…" The blonde mumbled. Getting up, he drew Crocea Mors, "Pyrrha, since you're more agile, please get its attention. Keep moving until I say so. On my mark, you have to jump," Jaune planned, receiving a nod from his partner.

Following their plan, Pyrrha kept the Deathstalker busy. She slowly chipped away at the armor, hitting the same spot over and over. The Grimm kept its assault up, launching attack after attack. The stinger was sent flying at Pyrrha, who dodged with perfect timing. "Pyrrha! Now!" Jaune yelled. Hearing the cue, she jumped as high as possible.

Seeing his chance, Jaune hopped down from the tree, with the sword upside down, intent on planting it in the Deathstalker's weakened skull. The old blade pierced the armor, killing the beast instantly.

"Good plan, Jaune!" Pyrrha cheered before hugging him.

"Uh… Pyrrha…?"

"Hm?"

"Can't… breathe…" Jaune managed to say. Realizing what she was doing, she jumped back and said her signature line.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

"Renny! Hop on! I got a sweet new ride!" Nora said all too gleefully.

"Nora… That's an Ursa. How did you even manage to get on it, let alone control it?!" Renny, for the first time, raised his voice.

"Don't worry, Renny. Just follow me to victory!"

* * *

"It's been about an hour and a half. Mega, you think they're okay?" Geo asked, lying down on the grass.

"I bet they're fine. Probably ran into some stupid copies," Mega shrugged, "I wouldn't worry about it."

"Yeah, they're trained warriors, well, for the most part," the brunette said, putting on his Visualizer to look at the Wave Roads. He examined the lines in the sky and all of the Waves being transmitted, even in secluded areas like the forest. "Are… are those hertz? I always liked talking to those little guys."

"Yeah, it was fun to mess around with them," Mega said from the Hunter, receiving a laugh from Geo.

"Yeah, it was, especially when we were trolling Bud by interrupting his games online."

"Speaking of buds, looks like we got some of our friends are showing up," Mega said, popping up from the Hunter and pointing toward the open field in front of them. Standing up, Geo took off his Visualizer to look at where Mega is pointing. Soon after, Blake and an unknown blonde woman walked out of the woods, worn from battle. Next, a tall redhead woman and a slightly shorter blonde boy out of the woods, the girl much less scathed than the boy.

"Oh, hey, Blake," Geo said, waving and walking up to her. "Beowolves?" he asked, only receiving a tired nod in return.

"Sorry, pal, she's my partner," the unknown blonde woman spoke up, trying to assert dominance.

"Yang… I think-I think he can tell," Blake said, out of breath.

"Yeah, I already have a partner anyway," Geo said, holding up his Hunter and letting Mega pop out.

"Yo," he greeted.

"Uh… Oo-kayy then. I've seen weirder at Junior's bar," Yang said, shrugging.

"Really? Looks like we have competition, Geo," Mega said with a smirk.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go talk to the other pair that showed u- Um… is Ruby riding a Nevermore?" Geo pointed to the large bird-like Grimm in the sky.

"Oh yeah, would you look at that," Yang said, "Wait-WHAT!? Ruby! Get off that thing now!" she shouted.

"Uh… we have an Ursa incoming," Blake said, pointing to the raging Grimm charging towards them.

"Uh… guys? There's a girl riding it," the blonde boy spoke up.

"Oh yeah. That's not something you see everyday, is it?" the redhead said, nodding in agreement.

* * *

"Ruby! We better jump soon! The Ruins are right there!" Weiss screamed.

"I know, I know! I'm trying to get this thing to turn!" The younger girl shouted back. "It's not working! Jump! Now!" she ordered, pushing Weiss off.

"RUBYYYYYyyyy…!"

* * *

"Oh, hey, another person is joining us," Geo stated.

"She's falling…" Blake deadpanned.

"Yep, she's falling. Hey, blondie boy, go be a hero," Mega ordered.

"B-but!" Jaune stuttered.

"Don't worry Jaune, I got this," Pyrrha smiled before launching herself into the air to catch the falling girl.

* * *

"AHH!" Weiss was still screaming, but stopped as soon as she felt someone catch her. Opening her eyes, she was welcomed to the sight of Pyrrha Nikos.

"Hold on, this impact's gonna be rough…"

"Okay…?" Weiss said, confused, as they continued falling.

…

…

With a loud crash, Pyrrha groaned, "Ow… my shins are gonna feel that in the morning…" Pyrrha said, rubbing her shins after letting Weiss down.

"Thank you, Pyrrha."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"I hope Weiss is okay… looks I need to jump soon," Ruby mentally prepared herself before jumping off the Nevermore. "AHHHHhhhh…."

* * *

"I should probably go catch Ruby... " Geo thought aloud.

"Yeah, you should, or else you'll be dealing with me," Yang said.

"Indeed. I need Ruby to survive so I can get into beacon," Weiss joked, though it certainly didn't sound like a joke.

"Alright, Transcode 003! Shooting Star!" Geo chanted, fusing with Mega, shocking everyone but Blake. "Alright. StarBreak! Pegasus!" Geo gained the attributes and powers of the Ice Admin. "I'll be right back," he said, taking off into the skies.

* * *

"I guess this is where I die," Ruby said, preparing to become a human pancake. "Any second now…" she thought aloud, only to have those ideas wiped from her mind as she was caught by Geo.

"Hey, just droppin' in," Geo said comically.

"Oh, uh… hey. Is this your transformation power?" Yes. That was really the first thing that came to her mind. Not 'hey, thanks for catching me,' or 'You can fly!?'. Nope, the girl was a weapons freak, through and through.

"It's one of them. Anyway, let's get you down to the surface."

* * *

"Aw… I broke it…" Nora said, genuinely saddened. Behind her, Ren was trying to keep up.

"Y-… hah… You can't ride Grimm…" He panted out before buckling over and falling to the ground, exhausted.

"Renny! Stay with me! Don't walk towards the light!"

…

"Hey, Pyrrha?" Jaune whispered to the tall redhead.

"Yeah, Jaune?"

"Please tell me you'll never do that," he said, feeling a chill flow down his spine.

"I promise," Pyrrha said kindly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

After a few minutes, the land-lubber group started to chat, exchanging names and grabbing their Relics. "It's a castle, Ren!" Nora said, picking up a White Rook piece.

"Nora. That's called a Roo-"

"I'm the Queen of the Castle~!"

"Yes, Nora. It's a castle..."

Pyrrha and Jaune also picked up a White Rook piece. "It just looked cool," Jaune reasoned. Next, Yang and Blake grabbed a White Knight piece. "Hey, it's a cute little pony. How could I resist?" Yang smirked, playing with the chess piece.

"Now we wait for Geo and Ruby," her black haired partner said, sitting on the stairs.

"Hey, speak of the Devil, and he shall appear," Geo joked, floating above the group, holding Ruby bridal style, who looked extremely embarrassed. Landing, Geo let Ruby down gently.

"T-thanks," Ruby stuttered out nervously.

"Yeah, of course," Geo smiled, reverting back to his normal form. "Anyway, who's your partner?"

"Oh, Weiss is," Ruby said, using her semblance to bring her partner over.

"Oh, hello," the white haired girl said, offering her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Weiss. I'm Geo," he said, shaking her hand, 'Kinda reminds me of Luna,' he thought. Turning to the rest of the group, he greeted them one by one and exchanged names.

"Weiss, Rubes, and Geo, you guys should probably pick out your Relics," Yang said, pointing to the chess pieces.

"Right," the three of them said in unison. Ruby and Weiss decided on the White Knight piece to match Yang and Blake.

"Good choice, Rubes," Yang said, smiling at her younger sister.

Geo went with the Black Knight. "It just looked cool. Also, it kinda reminds me of an old enemy…" he said cryptically.

* * *

"I can't wait to see what the teams are! I hope we're together, sis," Yang smiled, taking a seat in the auditorium.

"Yeah, I guess; it'd be embarrassing," Ruby shrugged, sitting next to her older sister.

"Anywa-"

"Sh! Headmaster Ozpin is about to start!" Weiss whispered harshly.

"Ok, jeez."

...

"Now, I know you are all excited to know who your teams are, but please be patient," Ozpin said through the mic. "Now first team…" he proceeded to dictate the teams to the new students. Geo and the rest of the group just tuned him out for a while, waiting for their names and faces to appear on the screen behind him. "... Next is Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You will be known as Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose."

"Yeah! Way to go Rubes!" Yang says excitedly, hugging her younger sister.

"Yeah… I'm not surprised," said an indifferent Blake.

"Hmph. Fine," Weiss said, crossing her arms with an annoyed expression, clearly displeased.

"... Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. You will be known as Team JNPR -Juniper-, led by Jaune Arc," Opin called out, surprising and frightening the blonde.

"Yay! Renny!" Nora cheered, hugging her 'Renny'.

"Yes, indeed, 'yay'," the quiet boy said, sighing.

"I am under your command, Jaune," Pyrrha bowed to her new team leader.

"U-uh. T-there's no need to bow to me…"

"... Last, but certainly not least, Geo Stelar and Omega-Xis. You two will be known as Team SX (Six). Led by Geo Stelar." Geo was not surprised at all, almost always being a one- well, two-man army when he was with Mega.

"Congrats, Geo. Us team leaders gotta stick together," Jaune said, patting the brunette's back.

"Thanks. Let's make sure we lead well," Geo said, nodding to Ruby, who was down their row.

"Yeah, whatever, 'Fearless Leader'," Mega said sarcastically from the Hunter.

* * *

A/N

Tobi: Aaaand… cut! I feel really good about this chapter!

Geo: I'm surprised you even got passed the 1.5k mark!

Tobi: Yeah… me too. 4k is a big achievement for me. Oh, and thanks again to Izzie. She Beta'd this chapter for me. Again, I dunno why she wants to help me of all people, but hey, she did. I'm really thankful. Also, as for why I chose the letters S and X, I couldn't really come up with a creative team name. I chose S because it's Geo's last initial, and X because it's technically Omega-Xis' last initial.

Anyways… See ya next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Tobi: Just an updated version here. I got some help from Izzie again. So... yeah**

 **Geo: Oof.**

(line)

Geo plopped down on his new bed. As a room meant for four, his was a lot more spacious than it needed to be. "Geez, today was exhausting. Using Pegasus twice… I'm gonna sleep well tonight," he said to himself. He heard his Hunter ring, indicating that he received a email from Ozpin/Ace.

"I'm aware that you don't have any spare clothes or any belongings, so I took it upon myself to fix that. If you check your door in approximately 5 minutes, you will see a box full of clothing. Mainly uniforms, though I managed to get some carbon copies of your current outfit."

Pulling up his his folder section of his Hunter, he checked what cards he had. "Ugh… we're stuck using the classic folder and the Wolf noise folder," Geo sighed, annoyed with the lack of variety and customization he's used to.

"Yeah, though Wolf is fun to use, considering all the Bushidos," Mega said wisely from the Hunter.

"I guess. I hope Oz put some new cards in with the box he sent. Speaking of which..." Geo said, walking to the door. He opened it and was greeted with the decently sized box. Picking it up, he carried it inside and placed it on his desk. "Jeez, that thing is heavy," Geo sighed and cut it open. Inside the box, he found three new pairs of pants and matching shirts. "Stupid uniforms. I hate them," looking further inside, he found four copies of his outfit and some spare battle cards. "Yes!" Geo said excitedly, fist-pumping.

"What did you find?"

"Well, let's see. We have... " Geo said, inspecting the battle cards. "Huh. Bunch of blank ones. I'm gonna try something," he said, loading one of the cards in, getting a new pop-up on the Hunter. "Knew it. So these cards can be reprogrammed for any card that I had before. That's… That's actually really useful."

"I'd say. Just abuse the sword-type cards."

"And end up like Solo? Yeah, no thanks."

"Well, his noise form is pretty overpowered. Not to mention the Rogue Tribe variants. They're stupidly powerful."

"I'm aware. I'm the one that's in control of the body here, Mega."

"And who's the one that gives the powers, hm?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll go talk to Oz tomorrow. I'm too wiped for today," Geo grunted, throwing the blank cards on his desk. He laid down in his bed, looking around the blank room. "I gotta liven this place up. I think I still have some real wave posters… I'll do it late," he pulled the covers over himself, falling fast asleep.

(line)

Beep-beep-beep! The alarm rang. Grunting, Geo smacked the device. "Feels like it's 4 am… jeez," he said, sitting up slowly and keeping the blanket around him. "Jeez… It's freezin' in here," he said, walking towards the thermometer.

…

"WHY IS IT FIFTY DEGREES IN HERE!?" Geo screamed, frantically changing the temperature.

"Hey, shut up in there! Some of us are trying to sleep!" a voice came from the room over. After a while, the heat finally kicked in.

"I'm just gonna take a shower then go straight to Ozzy."

(line)

After his shower, Geo took his time walking towards the Headmaster's room. "Man, he keeps his distance. I'm not surprised," he said, stretching as he walked along the empty pathway.

"Yeah, I guess. He seems much more reserved than when we knew him way back when," Mega chimed in from the Hunter.

"Let's just ask how to get these cards," the brunette said, looking at one of the blank cards. After around ten minutes of walking, the pair finally made it to Oz's office. Knocking on the massive door, he waited patiently.

"Come in," Ozpin said through the door. Geo walked in and Mega popped up next him. "Welcome, now, what brings you here?" he said, sitting in his chair.

"You should know. Considering the microphones in all the Scrolls," Mega crossed his arms, staring at the elder man.

"Yeah, yeah. About the Blank Cards right?"

"Yep. How and where did you get these?" Geo said, pulling up one of the cards.

"Well, for starters, I got them from slaying Grimm. They pop up every now and then from the dissolving corpses," Ozpin explained, taking a sip of his coffee every now and then. "They are rather cheap, since not many know the actual worth of these cards."

"Huh. Cool. I'll be sure to look out for them after I take some Grimm down," Geo smirked, pocketing the card.

"I'm getting all amped just talking about it! Lemme at em!" Mega roared, clawing and punching the air. Both humans in the room visibly cringed.

Ozpin cleared his throat, getting their attention. "Anyway, you should be off to class. I think you'll like first period," Ozpin said, sitting down in his chair.

"Alright, see ya, Oz," Geo turned around and waved lazily. Walking away, he looked back as the door closed, seeing Ozpin drinking his coffee.

(line)

With his hands behind his head, he walked lazily down the halls, trying to find his first period class. "Why does this place have to be such a maze?" Geo asked the air, lost again.

"You know you could just use your Scroll's map, right?"

"I uh… I didn't even know it had a map," Geo said, scratching his cheek sheepishly. Pulling up his Scroll, he made his way to his map. "I feel like such an idiot."

"Aw, don't say that. That's my job," the AM-ian chimed in, feigning a caring tone.

"Shut up, Mega."

(line)

"Hello, students! I am Professor Port, your Grimm studies teacher!" The rounded man greeted, sounding way too excited. "Now, I am sure many of you are excited to fight these monsters, but you must know thy enemy! You see as a young man myself…" he droned on.

"Man… what a bore," Yang mumbled, letting her head fall on the table. Looking over at her partner, she noticed she was engrossed in an unlabeled book. "I shoulda thought of that…"

"Ugh… so boring…" Ruby grunted, trying to stay awake.

"Sh! I'm trying to take notes!" Weiss whispered harshly, transcribing everything that the professor said.

"Whatever, miss perfectionist," the blonde woman said dismissively. Turning to her younger sister, she noticed she was fast asleep. Hatching a plan to put a pencil in her sister ear, she smirked evilly. She was about to pull the prank, but stopped as soon as she noticed someone walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor. I had a short meeting with Oz- I mean Professor Ozpin, and I got lost on my way here," Geo said apologetically, out of breath.

"It is quite alright, my boy! Please, come. Since you arrived at the perfect time, you shall be the volunteer I needed," the large man smirked, walking to the large cage. Pulling a lever, he released a battlescarred Boarbatusk. "Show us that you are ready to be a Huntsman!"

Getting into his battle stance, Geo pulled out his Hunter-VG. "Transcode 003! Shooting Star!" he chanted, feeling a surge of energy as his armor formed around him, stunning the rest of the class. Well, except for RWBY and JNPR. "Here we go!" the blue bomber charged at the Grimm. "Battlecard! Bushido 3!" he slid the card into the slot on his arm, turning it into a long, metallic blade. Jumping over the jet-black creature, he planned on slashing the beast through the skull. The Boarbatusk wasn't the dumbest of the bunch, and successfully dodged the attack.

"Kid! You gotta flip it! There's a weak-spot on its stomach!" Mega shouted to his partner. Nodding, Geo slid in another battlecard.

"Battlecard! Bomb!" this time around, his arm didn't change. Instead, a ball formed in his right hand. Grasping it, he threw it at the feet of the beast. The blast sent the beast Seeing his chance, he rushed forward, thrusting his blade-like arm into the Grimm's chest. It slowly dissolved on his sword. Hearing applause from behind him, he turned around towards Port.

"A very good job truly fit of a Huntsman," he complimented. Turning to the class, he stared them down. "Now, he did one thing that could have cost him his life. What was it?" he asked the class. He nodded at the sole student who raised his hand.

"He didn't know where the weak-spot was from the beginning," Weiss said, a little too cocky.

"Not quite. He underestimated his foe," Port lectured, looking at the class. "You see, when he jumped up, he expected the beast to not move as he attacked. The Grimm could have easily pierced him with its tusks," he turned to Geo, "Other than that, you had excellent form and strategy. Do you mind explaining how you managed to summon your armor and weapons like that? Is it your semblance?"

"I would love to, but another time and another place. I have to keep some secrets, do I not?" Geo smirked, reverting back to his normal form.

"Indeed, indeed. I understand completely. Could you meet me and the other teachers after school today? I'm sure Beatrice would love to deconstruct this power."

"Yeah, sure thing. Got nothing better going on," Geo shrugged. He noticed the completely baffled looks he was getting from the rest of the classroom. "What? I'm almost positive you've seen weirder things in your life."

(line)

Tobi: Aaaand…. Cut! I know, I know it's been a hot minute since the last chapter. I'm sorry.

Geo: Meh, don't worry bout it.

Tobi: If you say so. Also, yes, there will be a few Rule 63'd characters. Just to add some "spice"…. In all honesty, I forgot what Bartholomew's last name was, so I just kinda made up a female name for him. Oh, and thanks again to Izzie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome. New chapter. On with it. Oh, in case you're wondering, I got the "Blank Card" idea from Persona Q. I'm thinking of adding that series to this cross-over.**

 **This poor idiot owns nothing.**

* * *

"Geo!" a voice called from behind him. He turned around and was greeted by both team RWBY and team JNPR. "That was really cool. You were all like 'hi-yaaa!' and… and yeah… so cool!" Ruby beamed.

"Yeah, not to mention that you turned your arm into a sword. That was badass," Yang said, crossing her arms. "I still think I can take you down, though," she smirked.

" _ **Sure**_ **you can, and my name's Jason,"** Mega popped up and rolled his eyes at the blonde woman.

"Save it for later," the black haired girl looked up from her book, "We have combat class next. Duke it out then."

"Right," Pyrrha said. "Speaking of combat, would you like to spar sometime?" She asked Geo, who nodded happily.

"Yeah, sure. It's essential that we learn how everyone fights. It will be very useful for devising plans," he lectured, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Right, that's totally why I asked…" she said, looking a little disappointed. As they walked on, they idly talked.

"I heard it's random selection, but I'm not sure," the leader of JNPR shrugged.

"I wouldn't be surprised. It wouldn't be wise for the students to choose who they want to fight," Ren chimed in.

" **What do you think, ice queen? You've been uncharacteristically quiet."**

"Hm? Oh, um… I have to agree with Ren," she said, a little aloof.

* * *

"Alright, settle down children. I know you are all excited for combat class, but we will get nowhere if you keep talking," Glynda Goodwitch snapped sternly, silencing the class instantly. "Good, now welcome to my class. I am Professor Goodwitch. You will refer to me as Ma'am whilst in my class. Understood?" she asked- no- _commanded_. Getting a collective, and nervous, _yes_ from the students, she pulled out her Riding Crop and pointed it at Cardin. "You, come here. You will be used for the demonstration," she barked.

"Yeah, sure," the bulky teen said, making his way down the bleachers. When he landed at the bottom, he stood lazily next to her.

"Straighten your posture, boy."

"It is straight," he said back. Wrong move, as Glynda _lightly tapped_ him with her crop, causing him to tense up in pain.

"Ow! The hell?!" he cried out, rubbing his back.

"Better. Now, as you can see, I tolerate nothing. So, please, do behave."

* * *

"Man, she's scary…" Jaune said, feeling a chill go down his spine.

"Well, she hasn't changed at all," Geo said to himself, smiling.

"Hm? You know her?" the older boy asked, getting a quick nod in return.

"Yeah, though, she was a little nicer before. I feel bad for Oz," Geo mumbled the last part, smiling nostalgically. Jaune looked at him with a quizzical look, but decided not to pry.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

" _Bud! Zack! You're late, again!" Luna yelled, clearly upset. The two boys slumped._

" _Sorry, Prez. We were trying to get Geo out of his room," Zack explained, fixing his glasses. This only further angered Luna, as she marched off to Geo's house._

" _I'll get him myself!"_

…

" _Hey, Bud?"_

" _Yeah, Zack?"_

" _The new kid is screwed."_

…

 _A few minutes later, Luna was at the house. She walked up to the door and knocked gently. A tall brunette woman opened the door. "Oh, hello. You must be another one of Geo's classmates. Come on in," the woman, who Luna assumed was Geo's mom, motioned Luna inside._

" _Thank you, and yes. I'm his class president, Luna Platz. Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Stelar," Luna bowed to the older woman politely._

" _Please, no need for honorifics. Call me Hope," she said, waving it off. "I'll go try to get Geo. Wait right here," with that, Hope walked to the stairs and over to Geo's room. Knocking on the door, she called out to him. "Hey, Geo. You have a visitor. This one seems a lot more friendly than the other two."_

" _Yeah… I'll be out in a minute," Geo said back quietly. He got out of bed and rubbed his eyes. Throwing on his Transer and his dad's Visualizer. Walking down from his loft, he was greeted by a blonde girl with a twin drill hairstyle. He waved shyly at her, "Uh… hi?"_

" _Hello, Geo. I'm your class president, Luna Platz," Luna introduced herself. "You see, as the class president, it is my responsibility to make sure all the students are doing well and coming to school," at that, Geo turned around and started walking back to his room. "H-hey!" she called out._

" _Yeah, no. I'm not going," Geo said coldly._

" _Geo, honey, please? Just for today? If you don't like it, you don't have to go tomorrow," Hope bargained. Sighing, Geo nodded._

" _Fine…" he grunted, walking back to Luna. "Lead the way, I guess."_

 _Inside, Luna was jumping around, proud that she was being a good class president, though her outer demeanor was calm. "This way. I'll make sure you'll love school."_

* * *

"So,this is our teacher. This is going to be an interesting 4 years," Weiss said, flinching everytime Cardin got hit. The sound alone would make anyone tense up.

"Great, a strict and sadistic combat professor. This… this is gonna suck," Yang groaned. "Better go out with a _Yang_ ," she said, wiggling her eyebrows at the pun.

"Yaaaaaaaang…" Ruby whined, slumping her shoulders.

"That was just bad. Please do not attempt any more," Blake said bluntly, flipping another page in her coverless book.

"Ow… you wound me, Blake. We were partners! You were the chosen one, Bla-!"

"Middle row, 7 to the left, be quiet and sit down!" Glynda raised her voice, clearly displeased.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Yang said quickly, sitting down as soon as she was given the order.

* * *

The human-alien duo made their way to the cafeteria, hoping that their messages reached their EM comrades. Checking his Hunter again, Geo noticed he got a new message. "Please…" he begged quietly. Opening his inbox, he read who it was from…

Solo.

" **Oh for the love of god. Of all people, it just had to be Solo,"** Mega grumbled out.

"I know… Let's just read it," Geo mumbled back, skimming over the text. . "So, basically Solo passed on his old Mu Hunter… and we got a message from his great-" There are too many to say aloud "-grandson…" he pauses for a second. Sighing and pinching his nose, he says the last line. "' _From Lie Ren._ ' Of course."

" **Huh. Would you look at that."**

"I'll confront him about it tomorrow, I still have to see Port afterschool."

* * *

"Man… dish fhood ish shoo ghood!" Nora said, stuffing her face.

"Agreed, but, Nora, could you please not talk with your mouth full?" the generally quite Ren begged. He sighed as he saw Nora shake her head.

"So, where's Geo? Think he got lost?" Jaune asked, looking around the room.

"I don't doubt it. He did get lost on the first day," Blake said quietly.

"Yeah, I hop-"

"Ow… stop it…" a voice came from behind them. It was a small girl being ganged up on by Cardin and his team.

"Hah! The stupid animal wants us to stop? I feel we should just continue!" The cocky leader of team CRDL said all to happily.

"M-my ears…" the shy rabbit faunus whined in pain.

"Shut up. I'm surprised they even let dirt like this in this school. It's a disgr-"

" **Hey, Shithead Mcgee! Mind telling me why you're picking on this girl?"** Mega interrupted, clearly displeased.

"Why, you ask? 'Cause animals like this don't be-" he started, only to get sucker-punched by the AM-ian.

" **Shut it, you racist trash bag,"** Mega sneered, glaring at the fallen boy.

"Mega! I told you not to go on ahea- Of course. You started and ended a fight," Geo stopped, seeing Cardin with a fistmark in his cheek. "Seriously, you're gonna give me an aneurysm."

" **Hey, he was bullying this poor girl. How could I not stop it?"**

"Shut up, Mega," Geo said dismissively, walking up to the faunus girl. "Hey, you alright? They didn't hurt you too much, did they?" he smiled caringly, reaching out his hand.

"Y-yeah… T-thank you," the girl stuttered out.

Shaking his head, Geo sighed. "Don't thank me, I didn't do anything," he shrugged, "Anyway, he's Mega, I'm Geo. Nice to meet you," Geo pulled her up to her feet.

"I-I'm Velvet. V-Velvet S-Scarlatina," she introduced herself, looking down shyly. "A-again, thank you…"

" **Of course. Wanna come sit with our group? I'm sure we have some room,"** Mega offered. As if on cue, the two teams shifted in their seats to make room for one more person.

"Yeah. Come join us. The more the merrier, right?"

"S-sure. S-sounds fun," she mumbled with a smile.

* * *

"Well then. That happened," Yang said, somewhat slack jawed. The seven other teens nodded slowly in agreement.

"I'm glad he stood up for the girl. Though, I'm pretty sure she's a second year," Pyrrha mumbled the last part, confused on why the faunus girl didn't just pummel Cardin herself.

"Yeah. I'm glad he did, too. I'd rather not associate myself with someone who stands by," Blake said with an edge in her voice, somewhat startling Ruby.

"A-anyway, I'm happy we have a new person to join us at lunch!" the young Rose beamed happily.

Yang agreed, motioning Velvet and Geo over to the table, "C'mon, we got plenty o' room."

* * *

 **Hey, thanks for reading. I appreciate any and all reviews, even ones that just say "cool". Ask any questions, and I'll be sure to respond. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this story thus far.**

 **Also, I know, I'm sorry. I've been sucked into the Persona series, so writing has been kinda slow. Thanks for the support. I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **-Tobi**

 **(Also, special thanks to Izzie [Again] for beta reading. I dunno why she puts up with me, but she does.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to my escape from reality, A.K.A… this story. Anywho, school's being a bitch, so there's that. I'll do my best in this chapter, but it's gonna be more of a lower quality one…**

 **I wish I owned these franchises, but alas, I do not.**

* * *

As lunch was ending, the group of teens started to clean up the mess that they had made at their table. "Nora, how did you even manage to cause… _this?_ " Ren pointed at the pile of trash and trays. It was enough food to feed a small family, and enough trash to house quite a few flies.

"You know me, Renny! I can do anything I put my Brian to," Nora giggled, putting her hands together and resting her cheek on them.

"Where does she even put all that? She meant brain, right…?" Jaune asked, a little concerned for his team-mate's sanity. He looked towards 'Renny',and seeing the quiet boy shake his head, Jaune sighed.

" **Enough yappin'. We gotta clean this or the teachers are gonna be livid,"** Mega barked out, annoyed. " **If everyone helps out, I'm sure Geo wouldn't mind cooking breakfast,"** he said with a smirk.

"Wha- I never sai-" the brunette tried to protest, only to be stopped by the pink Valkyrie.

"Pancakes!" she shouted before jumping on the table and grabbing all of her trash. She ran over to the chute, miraculously not dropping a single thing. She dumped it all into the chute and came back.

"5.2 seconds. New record," Ren announced, looking at his Scroll. Hearing this, Nora struck a triumphant pose, making everyone around her cringe.

"A-anyway, we should be going to our next class. I hope it's better than our other ones…" Ruby mumbled the last part, lightly kicking the ground.

"Aw, don't worry, Rubes! I'm sure it'll be fine. You've got your big sis to help you out," Yang wrapped her arm around her sister's head, giving her a noogie.

"Hey! Stop it!" the young Rose whined, trying to get out of her sister's grip. After struggling for a minute or so, she manage to break free. "Meanie…" she pouted, which only made her big sister laugh.

"Alright, I'll see you guys in a bit. I gotta go do something real fast," Geo said, already walking away. The rest of the teens waved and walked off in the other directions. After a few minutes of walking to his locker, he was approached by the girl Mega saved earlier.

"U-um, thank you for your kindness!" Velvet said shyly, bowing quickly.

"O-oh. No problem…? I'm confused. Why are you thanking me?" Geo tilted his head, curious as to why she said that.

"B-because Faunus aren't u-universally accepted. I-it meant a lot w-when you invited m-me over to your t-table," the rabbit girl said, looking down and poking her fingers together.

"Ah, don't worry about what those people say," Geo said kindly, "but if they bother you again, I don't mind helping out with taking them down a peg. Just say the word," he finished with a smirk.

" **Count me in, too."**

"I-I will. Again, t-thank you," Velvet bowed again before walking away.

* * *

"So, Vel, is that your new boyfriend?"

"C-C-C-Coco!" stutter/screamed the rabbit faunus, blushing red as a tomato.

* * *

"Hello class, my name is Beatrice Oobleck. You may call me Doctor Oobleck, as I didn't earn that PhD for nothing," the green haired teacher said, leaning against her desk. "Now, I will be your history teacher. Please do pay attention, as not learning from past mistakes will only cause you to repeat them," Beatrice lectured, walking back and forth in the front of the room. She continued to talk, letting the students jot down anything they needed to.

"I can tell this is going to be an interesting class," Geo said to himself, focusing on what Beatrice was talking about.

"Now! Who can tell me reasons why the Faunus Rights Revolution is still relevant today?" she asked the class, waiting for someone to raise their hand. Finally, someone did. Cardin Winchester. "Ah, Mr. Winchester-"

"It doesn't! Those animals should be caged!" Cardin yelled hatefully. Beatrice simply pushed her glasses up. Most of the student body started whispering, with some shouting in agreement.

"Settle down, children," she ordered before glaring at Cardin. "Cardin. Remember this, and remember it well; This type of ignorance is what causes violence to break out," she spat out, clearly displeased with the answer.

The rest of the class was silent, all either mentally agreeing with Cardin, or glaring daggers at him. Amazingly, he managed to keep his smug look up, even with all the attention and anger pointed at him. "Don't give me those dirty looks, you all know I'm ri-"

"Cardin, I would suggest you don't finish that statement," Geo stood up, a little peeved at the leader of team CRDL.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it, huh? You're a pipsqueak," the older boy taunted.

"Hm… To the left a little, towards me just a bit- perfect," Geo said, confusing everyone. Less than a second later, a bucket of water came crashing down on Cardin, soaking him and doing some solid damage to his Aura.

" **Good aim, kid,"** Mega called out from above, startling most of the students. He floated down back to Geo and back into the Hunter-VG.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Cardin shouted, even as he was being held back by his team. Everyone else was still too shocked to move.

"Now, gentlemen, you've both worked hard to get entrance to this academy. We only accept the best of the best, so act like it," Beatrice ordered. Team CRDL sat down begrudgingly, and Geo simply nodded, sitting back down in his seat.

"I will now continue with my planned lecture…"

* * *

Geo walked silently down the (somewhat) empty halls of Beacon. ' _I really can't stand people like Cardin. Thinking they can judge other people and throw 'em to the side because of something they can't control. He reminds me of the FM King before his change of heart,'_ he thought to himself, kicking a pebble as he made his way to the dorms. He couldn't shake the feeling that Cardin is going to start something. Something big.

Clearing his head, he remembered he had to go meetup with Prof. Port and Dr. Oobleck. ' _That's right, I should probably go and deal with this ASAP,'_ he thought, opening his map app. ' _If I go this way, then I should take a left… this is seriously not helping…'_

* * *

The young brunette made his way to the faculty room. He knocked on the large wooden door, sending a few echoes down the quiet halls of Beacon.

"Come in," the voice of his Grimm studies class called out.

Geo opened the door slowly and made his way inside.

"Ah, Geo, please take a seat," Port motioned to the empty chair. "Beatrice should be here shortly. She had to finish a few preparations for tomorrow's class," the round man asked him, crossing his legs.

"Well, I can definitely say that this is going to be an interesting time. Especially with Cardin around."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Winchester. I did hear about the spat you two had in Beatrice's class. I must commend you and Mega for the way you ended it. Quite comical," the man chuckled at the end. "Please do try to behave yourself, I don't think Dr. Oobleck didn't liked it as much as I did."

"Yeah… I'll uh… I'll try. He just reminds me of someone. Someone I really didn't like," at that, Port nodded, understanding what Geo felt.

…

A few minutes of silenced passed, Port sipping his coffee, and Geo just kinda sat there. The sound of the turning door knob broke the silence. The tall woman walked in, "Ah, I didn't keep you waiting long, did I?" she asked the two, both shook their head no. "Ah, good. So, shall we begin?"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I just felt it was perfect to end it there. Anywho, please review. I love all of the reviews I get. Even flame ones. They can be funny to read aloud.**

 **Anyway, I'm out.**

 **Also, the chapter was Beta'd by .Thoughts. Thanks for the help!**

 **-Tobi**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back with another chapter of ElectroMagnetic. I do hope you all enjoy this story as much as I do.**

 **Without further ado, my dear viewer, on with it!**

 **Beta'd by .Thoughts. Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I own literally nothing.**

* * *

Geo shuddered, recalling what happened in the faculty room. He was inspected, injected, dejected, rejected, and all sorts of nasty things **(1)** … Only to get the result that he was, as he knew, a full being made of EM waves, or Aura. The shock on his teachers faces was comical, to say the least. He sighed and looked at his Hunter to check the time- only 6:32 pm. "It feels so much later…" he sighed, rubbing his arm with a pained expression.

" **Shaddap. I'm trying to sleep here,"** Mega groaned from the Hunter. Even he was exhausted, being drained of his energy in the name of science… well, that's what Beatrice said. He highly doubted it.

"Sorry to wake you, Sleeping Beauty," Geo replied sarcastically. He kept walking down the hallway. It was quiet… too quiet. He stopped for a second hearing someone behind him.

"Hey, Geo," a familiar voice called out from behind him. Turning he around, he was greeted by a smiling Blake.

"Oh, hey Blake. What's up?" Geo greeted, smiling now, too.

"I wanted to talk, I guess. You're the only one that knows about…" she paused and points to her bow.

Getting the hint, Geo nodded. "Yeah... Is that okay?"

"Of course. You _are_ a friend after all."

"Where should we go?" he asked as they continued walking.

"I'm not sure. We could go to the cliff…"she thought aloud.

"I would suggest my room, but… that'd be a tad bit awkward," Geo scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"We could go into Vale. Is the bookstore there okay?" Blake suggested. "I need to pick up the next book in my favorite series anyway."

"Yeah, sounds good to me. Lead the way, because I'm utterly lost in this maze of a campus," the younger teen said comically. "Seriously though, I have no idea where we are going."

* * *

The pair of teens stood inside the bullhead, both awkwardly quiet. Deciding to break the silence, Geo turned to the tall girl. "So, what book are you planning on getting?" he asked curiously, causing Blake to turn a little pink.

"It's called Ninjas of Love," she said, scratching her cheek. The name piqued Geo's interest.

"Oh? What's it about?" Geo asked innocently. Mega immediately facepalmed inside the Hunter.

"W-well… It's uh…a romance book about ninjas," Blake tried to explain, trying to keep a straight face.

"I see…? Maybe I should check it out. Sounds interes-"

"N-no! I mean, I don't think you'd like it," Blake shifted a little.

"Okay…?"

* * *

After a while in the Bullhead, the teens were able to move around, strolling along the brightly lit sidewalks of Vale.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Geo asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

Blake shrugged, "I kinda just wanted to talk about what happened in class today with Winchester," she said quietly. "I'm just sick of people treating us faunus like trash," she sighed. Geo stayed silent, listening intently. "I mean… we're just like them, all that's different is some little animal features…" Blake stopped and looked down, distressed.

Geo placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to somewhat comfort her. "Hey, don't let them get to you. Rise above what they say, don't fall to their level," he smiled slightly, getting a wry smile back from Blake.

"Yeah… Thank you," Blake said, wiping her nose. "You're too kind."

"Eh, I wouldn't say _that_ ," Geo waved it off, "In all seriousness, we still have to grab that book of yours, right?"

"Oh yeah. Let's do that. Just… don't go looking into Ninjas of Love, okay?"

"No promises," Geo joked, winking at her.

Shaking her head, Blake started to walk ahead towards Tukson's. "It's only another block from here."

The brunette nodded, following her down the path.

…

In the shadows of the alleyway behind them, a woman in a Grimm mask frowned, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

After a spending some time in the bookshop, talking about miscellaneous things, the black and red pair paid for their books and started walking back towards the Bullhead station.

"Hey, Geo?" Blake called out.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Is it okay if we stop to eat? I'm kinda hungry…" Blake looked away, kind of embarrassed.

"That'd be great. I didn't really get to eat lunch due to the entire event with Cardin and Velvet," Geo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "So, what kind of foo-"

"Sushi!" she blurted out, not really thinking.

"O… kay. Lead the way…?" Geo responded slowly.

Nodding while cringing at her actions, she started walking off to the nearest sushi bar. They walked for a good 5 minutes or so before arriving at a fancy, and expensive looking sushi restaurant.

Geo sighed, already feeling his wallet becoming emaciated. As they walked in, their noses were blessed with the smell of the seafood already being prepped in the back. The place was quiet, with a calming tune being played on the piano on the small stage in the right corner of the room. "Good evening. How many people will be in your party?" a tall man asked.

"Just us two," Geo answered. The man nodded, grabbing two menus and guided them to a small booth near the pianist.

"I've never been here before, but I already like it," Blake grabbed her menu and opened it.

"Well, I'm sure the food'll be just as good as the atmosphere," the brunette joked, opening his menu as well. Looking over the options, he found something he never tried before. "Hey, what's yakisoba?"

"Oh, it's a noodle dish. It's really good, well, as long as you like meat."

"Huh. I'll get that then. Let's see…" he skimmed over the different types before deciding on beef. "Oh, and don't worry about paying. I have more than enough," Geo smiled slightly.

"Yeah, but I dragged you out here. I'd feel bad if it were just you paying," the tall girl protested.

"Again, don't worry about it. It's my treat, alright?" the boy said with finality.

"Fine, but next time, I'm paying."

"No promises," Geo winked playfully, getting a slight blush from Blake. After they ordered their food, they talked about their pasts.

"I just want to know one thing," the girl inquired, "Why do you chant transcode something before fusing with Mega?"

Knowing this question was inevitable, he sighed. "Well… a few years ago, these-" he placed his Hunter on the table, "-were upgraded, changing the way Mega and I fuse. I happened to be the third person to access fusion after the upgrade. Therefore, I got Transcode 003," he explained the best he could.

"I… I don't follow. If there was something as big as fusing, wouldn't more people know? And that device looks eerily similar to the one I saw Ren using, though yours in much better shape."

"Okay, I'll come completely clean, as I trust you. Time travel. I'm from a long… _long_ time ago."

* * *

 **A/N: (1) if you don't get the reference, it's from and old song called Alice's Restaurant.**

 **Welp, that's that. Cut. Finish. Etc.**

 **Thanks for reading, please review.**

 **Yep. That's that.**

 **See ya next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome to the Velvet Room. Well, I wish. I'm still debating whether or not to include Persona in the crossover. Anyway, pairings are decided. I'll only say one of them though: Weiss and Sun.**

 **Don't ask why.**

 **Don't ask how.**

 **Just accept it.**

 **(Oh, and for that one guest that's asking if I use an alt account to post reviews? No, I don't.)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't ask.**

* * *

The two teens sat in silence for a solid minute or so, letting the information sink in. Blake sighed, rubbing her temples. "So, you're saying that you're from a long lost era, right?" Blake asked, receiving a nod. "And that Mega is an alien made entirely of Electromagnetic waves, which is also raw Aura?" Getting another nod, she groaned. "How'd you even get here? That's really my main question."

Geo leaned back in his chair, "I'm not really sure, all I remember is being warped by a guy named ClockMan," he paused as their food was being placed down on their table. The smell of rich meat permeated the area. "Wow… that smells really good," he commented before shaking his head. "Anyway, back on point, I just woke up in the Emerald forest, surrounded by Grimm. That was not too long ago, either," he finished with a sigh. Blake, however, was savoring her salmon sushi, not really listening. "Hey, Blake."

She stopped eating and looked at him. Realizing what she just did, she swallowed and apologized. She placed down her chopsticks and repressed her urge to keep eating. "I didn't get the all of the last part, but I think I got the gist of it."

"I'm surprised you aren't all that shocked," Geo said, getting a start on his noodles.

"I knew there was an odd feeling about you," Blake confirmed, "Not a bad feeling, just a bit different one from other people."

"I get it, don't worry. Also, let's dig in," the younger teen ended the conversation. Blake nodded, getting back to eating her sushi.

A few minutes passed by peacefully, with the teens enjoying their food. The two leaned back in their chairs in delight. "Thank you for today," Blake smiled.

"Don't mention it. I had fun spending time with you," he shook his head, smiling back. He took out his wallet and waited for the check.

"I'm glad, I had fun with you too," the black cat faunus blushed slightly.

A waiter came by with the check, and Geo placed the Lien on it. "Anything else you wanna do?"

"Not really," she shook her head, "I'd like to do this again sometime."

"Me too," he checked the time, "The last bullhead leaves in 30 minutes. We should get goin'."

* * *

The ride on the bullhead was long and quiet; the two teens were both a little embarrassed.

" _We will be landing at Beacon Academy shortly,"_ the pilot said through the intercom, startling Blake and Geo.

"U-um… Geo?" Blake asked a little nervously, dodging any eye contact. "Would you like to get together Friday?"

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," he smiled kindly, "Guess it's a date," he said with a slight blush.

"Yeah, a d-date," the black haired girl mumbled, looking away.

The flight ended on a happy, yet quiet note.

* * *

The spiky haired boy yawned, plopping down on his bed. "What a day…" he said with a stupid smile plastered on his face.

" **Hey kid,"** Mega called from the Hunter.

Picking it up, Geo looked at him through the display, "Yeah?"

" **You're finally becoming a man. I'm proud,"** the AM-ian said, puffing his chest out.

"Uh… thanks?" Geo responded, sweatdropping at the comment.

" **You don't get it do you?"**

"Get what?" the brunette asked, cocking his head slightly.

Mega facepalmed before explaining, " **You went on your first actual date."**

At the comment, Geo's face flushed, turning crimson. "W-w-wha-I mean… I-I... " he stuttered incoherently.

" **I think I broke 'em, folks,"** Mega joked, looking at you.

* * *

The next day at school started slowly, with Geo waking up and doing his normal routine. Taking a shower, get changed, brushing his teeth, etc. He yawned, stretching his arms as he walked down the quiet halls of Beacon. "Man… why's it so empty?" he asked as he looked around. Opening his Hunter, he looked at the time. "Of course. I woke up early… by three hours," he groaned, slumping his shoulder.

Mega yawned from the device, " **Why are you up so early?"** he asked groggily.

"I'm not sure. I just kinda am," Geo shrugged, keeping a steady pace as he made his way to the cafeteria. He placed his hands in his pockets as he strolled along, looking out the window. The view was incredible, from the tall grass waving in the wind, to the rays of golden sun poking through the cloudy sky. "Man, I kinda wish we had class outside today."

" **Whatever, I'm going back to sleep."**

Geo ignored his partner, finally getting to the doors of the cafeteria. "Smells good in there," he said, opening the door and walking in and smelling the aroma of frying bacon mixed with the smell of pancakes. Geo walked over and grabbed a tray, placing a plate of pancakes and bacon on it. "I know it's early, but how am I the only one in the cafeteria?"

" **Shuddup and eat. I need my beauty sleep."**

"Yeah, yeah," Geo rolled his eyes before sitting down and eating. He ate silently, looking around to see if anyone else would come in. He popped open his Hunter, grabbing some Blank Cards as well. Looking over his card folder, he copied the data for Black End Galaxy. Grabbing the newly created card, he stashed it in his waist pack. ' _That'll only be a last resort,'_ he thought to himself, zipping the pack shut. He stood up and walked over to the trash bin, placing the tray on top. ' _What should I do for next two hours or so?'_ he wondered as he walked down the silent halls.

"... Stupid Yang… pranking me like that…" a familiar voice grumbled around the corner. Geo turned and was greeted with a gloomy looking Ruby. Walking up to her, he leaned down.

"What're you doing down on the ground?" he asked, making the girl jump with an 'eep'.

She pouted. "I got locked out of my room… Yang woke me up and told me we were gonna be late. She lied and took my Scroll…" she curled into a fetal position, deflated.

"Well, since we have, like, 2 hours, do you want to do something?" Geo asked, reaching his hand out to her, which she took.

"Yeah. I dunno what though…" she said, standing up.

"I remember you liking weapons," Geo thought aloud. "How about you help me plan one ou-"

"Yes! Of course!" the young Rose said, a little too excited. "Off to the library!" she marched off down the hall. Geo sighed, following her.

* * *

"... and that's how I made Crescent Rose!" the silver-eyed girl proclaimed, hugging her scythe. She looked at Geo expectantly. After a few seconds she glared. "You weren't even listening, were you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was. It sounds like it was fun," Geo golf clapped.

Ruby sighed loudly. "Anyway, what kind of weapon do you want?" she asked, doing a full emotional 180.

"Well, let's just go with a pistol for now, I guess," Geo shrugged, not really knowing what else there is.

"Hm… how about a semi-auto pistol-sword?"

"Uh… what?" Geo asked, completely confused.

"So, basically, it's a handgun that can turn into a sword! Kinda like your arm-cannon and that Bushido thingy," Ruby explained the best she could, drawing a small blueprint of the weapon on a large piece of paper. "Should I reinforce the barrel and chamber so you can use Dust rounds?"

"Uh… do whatever you think is best. You are the profesional here," Geo said.

"Alright, so… that will go there… the barrel should be about that long…" Ruby mumbled to herself as she planned out the weapon.

A few minute later she popped up with the paper and showed Geo the design. "So, whatcha think?" she asked, excited.

Geo looked at it, placing his finger and thumb on his chin. "Hm… looks good to me. I dunno what half of it says, but it looks cool, nonetheless."

* * *

 **Ending this chapter here… so yeah. A special thank you to .Thoughts for helping out, again.**

 **See ya next time.**

 **Tobi, out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh, hello there. I like my story… I hope you guys do too.**

 **Without further ado…**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It'd been an hour since Geo and Ruby had started planning out his back-up weapon. Ruby had just been ecstatic to be able to help him with it. In his opinion, the weapon was already perfect, but Ruby just keep coming up with ideas to make it better. The two continued to talk a little between ideas, sharing their favorite foods and the like.

"So… I think we made it the best we could," Ruby smiled, looking over the blueprint.

Geo agreed, nodding before checking the time. "Man, time does fly when you're having fun, huh?" he said. "An hour has already passed," he looked at her, "Have you eaten yet?"

"Oh… uh… no, I haven't," Ruby scratched her cheek. "This place is impossible to move around in when you're alone."

"Here," Geo stood up, "I'll show you the way."

"Thanks!"

* * *

Team RWBY's room was quiet… eerily so. It felt like something, or rather, someone, was missing.

"Uh… where's Ruby?" Blake said, looking around the room for the younger girl.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot I locked her out earlier," Yang panicked, rushing to the door. "She's not outside…"

Weiss sighed, rubbing her temples. "You have got to be kidding me…" she grumbled. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Yeah… we can only hope."

* * *

The school day flew by, nothing all that eventful happened. It was almost as if Geo was in a time loop. He finally finished his last class of the day, deciding to meet up with Ren. ' _I always see him hanging around his team… maybe I should send him an email on the Hunter,'_ Geo thought, ' _Also… why's Mega so quiet?"_ He opened the Hunter, greeted by the sleeping form of his Wizard. "Uh… Hey, Mega?" his partner stirred, slowly getting up.

Mega yawned, " **Mornin', kid."**

"It's already after school."

" **Uh… really? Man… I'm still pooped,"** Mega said, wiping his eyes.

"Yeah, you've been really tired recently. Any idea why?"

" **I'm…"** he paused to yawn, " **I'm not too sure myself. I just feel so run down, out of energy-"** an idea popped into his head. " **I'm running out of energy…"**

"What do you mean…?" Geo asked worriedly.

" **I… I have to think about this. Give me some time to think, alright?"**

"Yeah… I trust you," Geo nodded, switching to his email app. He typed out his message to Ren, simply asking him to meet up at Geo's room. After sending the message, he sighed before trudging off to his room. "It's gonna be a long day…"

* * *

Lie Ren was trying to meditate in his team's room when he heard his ancient Hunter go off. ' _I'm guessing Geo has replied,'_ he thought, opening the busted up device. Reading the message, he sighed. ' _Well, better get this entire ordeal over with sooner, rather than later,'_ the quiet boy sighed, standing up to make his way to Geo's room. He hoped Geo didn't have too many questions, as Ren had too many of his own he needed answers for.

* * *

Geo leaned on the wall next to his door. He was waiting for Ren to show up any minute now. ' _I hope he didn't inherit the "leave me alone or I will try to maim you" gene from Solo…'_ he mentally pleaded. Looking around the corner, he saw the black haired boy walking towards him. Waving Ren over, he unlocked his door and walked in, leaving it open for the taller boy. He sat down on his chair at his desk.

"Geo," Ren greeted, nodding. Geo simply nodded back, motioning Ren to sit on the bed.

"So, what questions do you have for me?" the younger teen asked.

"Well," Ren started, "how in the world are you here? It's been many centuries since you supposedly disappeared. Only way I know it is because my family passed down this heirloom," he said, brandishing the Hunter. "I know the truth of how Aura came to be. I know that the world was destroyed from wars. My ancestor, Solo, passed his knowledge down to our small village. All of this is recorded in the Hunter's notes."

At that Geo sat silently, a little bamboozled. "Wa-... wait a second. You're telling me Solo interacted with people? Are we talking about the same person?!" Geo said frantically. What Ren said went against _everything_ Solo was all about. For god's sake, even his name told about how he liked to be alone!

"I do believe we are talking about the same person, seeing as I have inherited the Hunter," Ren nodded calmly. "My village knew about you and some girl named Harp Note," Ren paused, taking a deep breath. "Now, please, answer my question."

"Right," Geo nodded, "It was after we defeated King. I got sent through a portal. I ended up around two-hundred years in the past- well, from where I _was_ ," Geo leaned back in his chair. "I fought some guy that could manipulate time, as he promised that he'd send me back if I defeated him. He sent me too far ahead though, so… now I'm here," he sighed.

"I… see. Well, I was mainly wondering why you can fuse with Mega. I can't seem to fuse with the Wizard in my Hunter…"

Geo was about to explain his theory, but got cut off by Mega popping up. The blue and green AM-ian yawned. " **Mornin' kid,"** he greeted before turning to Ren. " **And to answer your question, it's because the kid here is almost 100% ElectroMagnetic, or Aura, as you call it,"** Mega yawned again.

Ren put his thumb on his chin. "So I need to be 100% Aura? But that contradicto-"

" **I wasn't finished,"** Mega barked. " **You either need to be almost completely made up of Aura, or have next to no Aura to be able to fuse with a Wizard. At least… that's my theory on it."**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there is the twelfth chapter outta the way. Can't say I'm all that proud of this one. I got burnt out from writing, and it definitely shows. Forgive me, my children.**

 **Besides that, I have nothing else to add here. Just remember to Like and Subsc- Ahem… wrong platform.**

 **Please follow and favorite. I'm sure it'll be worth it.**

 **-Tobi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome to the** _ **crisp**_ **new chapter, folks. Please, R &R. I beg.**

… **I know, it's** _ **majorly**_ **late. I got writer's block, and also ended up spending too much time on Persona 4 and 5.**

 **Anywho, I own nothing (disclaimer).**

* * *

The meeting finished quickly after Mega shared his thought.

"I'll see what I can do to help you fuse. I'm sure I'll figure something out," Geo said, opening the door.

Ren nodded. "Thank you. Now, shall we go grab some dinner?" he suggested.

"Well, I don't _need_ to eat, but I like to. Let's go, maybe we'll see our friends there," Geo nodded, standing up.

"Indeed. I'm sure Nora missed her…" he stopped to shudder, "her 'Renny'."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"It's something I wouldn't even wish upon the creator of Grimm…" Ren mumbled.

"... Okaaayy then."

* * *

Ruby sat quietly at a table in the cafeteria, flipping through a weapons magazine. She kicked the air as she read excitedly. ' _Ooooh, a sword that can turn into a mini-gun… now that is cool,'_ she thought to herself. She glanced over at her scythe, ' _though… not as cool as Crescent Rose.'_

"Hey Rub-"

"Ah!" She jumped and tossed her magazine into the air dramatically. "O-oh… hey, Geo…" Geo chuckled in response.

"Someone's a little jumpy, huh?" he asked jokingly.

The younger teen pouted."No need to rub it in…"

"So, whatcha up to?" Geo asked.

"Well, I _was_ reading about some new weapons until _someone_ decided to sneak up on me."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, wanna hang out? Maybe finish up the pistol we were working on?" Geo offered, picking up the weapon magazine from the floor.

Ruby beamed excitedly."Of course! Follow me, my good sir!" She said, marching off to the student forge.

Geo stared blankly at her before sweatdropping.

"Oh dear..."

* * *

"Here we are, my young 'prentice," Ruby exclaimed, pushing the doors open to the forge.

"I-I see." Geo started, wiping his brow, "Geez, it's hot in here…"

"Well, duh! It's a _forge!_ " she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, let's crack this baby out. And for this operation, I shall take you under my wing."

"Ruby?"

"Hm?"

"Please stop talking," Geo deadpanned.

"H-hey! Is that how you speak to your teacher?" Ruby pouted, lightly punching Geo's stomach.

"Calm down, Little Rose. It was a joke," Geo ruffled her hair. "Anyway, shall we start?"

"Yeah! Let's do it!" she perked up again.

 _[A few hours later]_

"Well, Geo?" Ruby started, holding out the finished handgun. "Whatcha think?" The pistol was modelled after the Five-seveN, though a little larger with a longer barrel and a detachable stock that doubles as a dagger. On the rail below the barrel, there was an integrated foregrip for recoil control. Geo kneeled as he took the weapon.

"It is truly amazing, Master. I will use it well," Geo said, all too seriously.

"He-hey! There's no need for that.." she blushed, waving him off.

"Whatever you desire, madam," Geo stood up. "Anyway, I remember us designing the stock and pistol to combine to become a sword-like spear1. Could you show me how?"

"Yeah, sure. So, first you attach the stock," Ruby instructed. "Then pull the slide the opposite way, and flip the covered switch on the stock. That should cause the morph to happen." Geo nodded, doing as he was told. As soon as he heard the click, he jumped a little as the pistol folded and unfolded into a melee weapon in his hands.

"Woah! This is amazing, Ruby!" he said, looking over his new prized weapon. He practiced slicing the air a few time. "It's light, too. Thank you, Rubes."

"It's not _that_ special…" Ruby withdrew into her cloak. "But you're welcome," she squeaked out quietly. Geo smiled gently, patting her head.

"It is that special, Ruby. It means a lot that you went through the effort of making this for me," he said gratefully. "I'll name it... Endgame." He nodded, folding back into its compact form and holstering it.

"I'm glad you like it…"she said, her face a little flushed. "A-anyway! We should probably go back. It's kinda late."

"Yeah, guess it is. Time flies when you're having fun, right?" Geo looked at his Scroll. "Crap, the cafeteria is closed by now, and I really wanted to eat…" Geo sighed before getting an idea. "Hey, Ruby, wanna go grab a bite to eat in Vale? I'm sure the ramen shop is open."

"Really?!- I mean, yeah, sure," Ruby nodded, hearing her stomach growl.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one wantin' some food," he teased, to which he got a pout from Ruby.

"You can be such a meanie." She began, lightly punching his stomach.

"Ahahaha... let's get going, Rubes."

* * *

 _[Meanwhile, with the rest of Team RWBY]_

"Has anyone seen Ruby?" Yang asked, looking around the room.

"Nope," Blake said, turning another page in her book.

"I saw her reading her weapon magazine before going somewhere with Geo. I think they said they were going to the forge." Weiss shrugged before returning to studying. Blake perked up at that.

"I'll go look for 'em," the black haired girl said, hopping off her bunk.

"What's this? Is Blake jelly of my lil sis?" Yang teased, getting Blake to blush.

"I-it's nothing like that!" Blake yipped before running out and slamming the door behind her.

"Oh dear, I think I figured it out," Yang smiled devilishly.

Outside the door, Blake was breathing heavily. ' _There's no way I'm jealous. I-I don't even like him like that… Right?'_ she thought to herself. She shook her head before going off to find Geo and Ruby.

* * *

 _[Back with Ms. Rose and Mr. Stelar]_

Ruby walked next to Geo, quietly thinking to herself. Such a dangerous pastime for her. ' _I still need to do my homework… stupid Oobleck with her homework,'_ she grumbled mentally. She was shook from her thoughts when Geo spoke.

"Hello~. Ruby?" he said, waving his hand in front of her face, which she swatted away instinctively.

"Sorry for spacing out," she apologized. "I just need some food."

"It's alright, don't worry about it," Geo nodded, checking his Scroll. "... Ruby, you're not gonna like this, but the last Bullhead for Vale just left."

"Really! Argh… fine. I'll have to settle with the tiny snacks we have in our room…"

"It's my fault, I made you slave over Endgame."

"Nonononono, it was fun making it. It's not your fault at all," Ruby shook her head quickly.

"Bu-"

"Ah! No." Geo sighed after being interrupted.

"Fine."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. As for the** _ **1**_ **, think of the weapon Izanagi has in Persona 4.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review, I love 'em. Also, check out 'The Gamer' variant of this story I have up called ElectroMagnetic: Pulse.**

 **Thanks!**

 **-Tobi**


	14. Chapter 14

**Good day, my** **lovely** **readers. How do you all fare? I hope you are all well… Ahem… anyway, I've been bad when it comes to posting stuff. Also, I've given up on The Gamer story. Too much of a hassle to write. I might do an** _ **actual**_ **parallel story to this one. One where Geo is, again, in first person, but he no longer has Mega with him. I won't run my mouth too much, but yeah. Onwards with the story!**

* * *

Geo yawned as he walked the quiet halls. ' _Man, how long has Blake been following me for, and how long is she planning to keep it up? It's been, like, an hour?'_ he asked himself. He rolled his eyes and took out his Hunter to check up on Mega. Sure enough, he was asleep. Geo slumped his shoulder. Needing some company, he turned around.

"Blake, you should know it's rude to be following people." He chuckled as an embarrassed Blake turned the corner. "Now, what made you so interested in little ol' me?" ' _Uh… am I sounding more and more like Mega?'_

"I-I was looking for you and Ruby and I only found you, so I thought…" she stopped and shook her head.

Geo stood there for a few seconds, waiting for Blake to continue what she was saying. "Nevermind!" she suddenly yelped out, quickly turning on her heel and dashing off.

"Uh… I'm getting _major_ déjà vu right now…"

* * *

Blake was blushing furiously, shaking her head. ' _Why did I do that? Why did I run away from him? What's wrong with me?!'_ she mentally screamed at herself. She slid down on the wall and sat down.

"What do I do…?" the black-haired girl asked herself quietly. "I just froze up and ran away…" Looking down, she curled up into a ball.

Blake sat in silence for a bit, trying to think of what to do. She snapped her head to the left when she heard footsteps.

"Blaaaake! We gotta get back to do homework and stuff!" Ruby called out from down the hall. Blake tried to stay as small as possible, but she couldn't hide from her team leader. "Hey, Blake!"

"O-oh, hi Ruby." ' _Dammit, why did I stutter?!'_

Ruby tilted her head, confused. "Hey, are you okay? You know you can talk to your team if you need to," she tried her best at comforting Blake.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking," Blake said, trying to dodge that conversation.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Blake nodded. "Let's get back to our dorm and get our work done."

"If you say so…" Ruby said, clearly not convinced.

* * *

Geo sighed as he plopped down on his bed. ' _I don't understand people sometimes…'_ he mumbled mentally. He rolled over on his side and checked his Hunter.

"Hey, Mega. You've been really tired. Are you okay? I'm concerned."

Mega yawned in response as he woke up.

" **Heh… sorry kid,"** Mega stretched. " **I've figured it out."**

"What?"

" **Every second we spend in this time period, more of my EM Waves get transferred to you…"**

"Meaning…?" Geo asked confused.

" **We are** _ **literally**_ **becoming one entity, well… power wise at least."**

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait! W-what!?" Geo jolted up. "W-what the hell, Mega!? How long until you're gone?!" he yelled at his Hunter.

" **I have no idea, but I've accepted it, as I can't change it…"** Mega paused and yawned again.

"So that means I won't see you again after this…?"

" **Sorry, kid. You won't be seeing this alien again,"** Mega said, looking down. " **On the bright side, I'll still be a part of you, literally."**

"Yeah… I guess," Geo sighed, lying back down on his bed. "Do you even know what caused this?" he asked, emotionally exhausted.

" **No definite answer, but my best guess,"** the AM-ian paused to yawn, " **is that when we were thrown through time, we were fused, but disconnected as soon as we hit reality. Now, time and space wants us back together."** Mega tried his best at explaining.

"This is making my brain hurt…"

" **You already sound like me!"**

"Shut up, Mega."

" **Whatever, kid."**

* * *

"This question is gonna be the death of meeeeeeeeeeeee…" Ruby groaned out, planting her forehead on the table.

"Oh, hush it, you dolt! Some of us are _actually_ trying to get work done!" Weiss yelled at Ruby.

"Now, now, Weiss-cream… You didn't just insult my little sister, did you?" The blonde bombshell said all too sweetly, the smile adding to Weiss' uneasiness.

"N-no, of course not, Yang!" she yelped out, quickly going over to Ruby. "What question is it that you need help with, dol- I mean, Ruby?" Weiss asked, scared for her life.

Off in a corner, Blake watched the three other girls interact. ' _Heh, who knew the Schnee would be afraid of Yang?'_ she mentally chuckled. She shook her head and went back to her work.

' _I can't concentrate… I still don't understand why I got all flustered. It doesn't make sense, I've always had control over my emotions,'_ Blake rested her head in her hands, trying to focus on her work. ' _I know what I'll do, I'll go talk to him. He's so mysterious and coo-'_ she cut her train of thought with a shake of her head. ' _What the hell?! Where did that come from! I mean… he doesn't care that I'm a Faunus, and he's really caring and nice… Ok, I need to stop thinking and start working!'_

* * *

Jaune looked around his team's room, unable to fall asleep.

' _I'm so weak compared to them.'_ He laid back down on his bed. ' _Why was I, of all people, chosen as a leader? I suck at everything… but maybe I can get better… Yeah. Yeah! I'll ask Pyrrha for training, I know she'll help me out… right? She probably has better things to do, being as popular as she is. I'll try asking her… I doubt it will go well.'_ Jaune thought to himself as he drifted off.

* * *

 **A/N: Well then. Screw me sideways, I finally got over my writer's block. All thanks to the dullness of education nowadays. Please do tell me what you guys think of this chapter.**

 **Have a good one, guys.**

 **Thank you to m peridot and Janna Zuercher for helping out with this chapter.**

 **-Tobi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome back, you peoples. I hope your day went, or is going, well. I know mine didn't. Aaaaanyway, on with the story.**

 **I own nothing, capisce?**

* * *

 _[Flashback]_

 _Jaune's day had been just great. First, he'd woken up late, making his team tardy to class. After that, he'd gotten pummeled by Cardin in Combat Class. And then finally, he'd ended up not asking Pyrrha for help._

" _I'm so goddamn pathetic," he sighed, lying down on the roof of Beacon. "Today sucked. It just did… That fight—more like mauling—with Cardin didn't help my confidence at all and then I failed to ask Pyrrha for training…" Jaune mumbled, mentally slapping himself. As he laid there, he watched the clouds slowly go by. "If only I were stronger, I co—"_

" _So, you wanna be stronger?" Geo cut him off in a disappointed tone. Jaune jumped at the sudden presence of him. Geo was lounging in a backwards chair, arm draped over the backrest. "I could help you out," Geo paused._

" _I sense a 'but' coming…"_

" _Hit the nail on the head. I only want one thing from you; you'd better ask Pyrrha for help sooner, rather than later," Geo stood up and reached out his hand. "Deal?"_

* * *

"You're a sadist, you know that?!" Jaune shouted as he ran, carrying a large backpack full of bricks. "I've been running for over an hour here!"

"... and?" Geo said with a deadpan look. "Dude, I'm frailer than you, yet here I am, running right beside you. Pick it up, blondie," Geo said matter-of-factly.

"Shut up! You have _years_ of training! I'm just a regular guy here!"

"Alright, that's it. Drop the backpack and gimme twenty," Geo ordered, dropping his backpack.

"Finally…" Jaune said, handing Geo a twenty lien card, who just smacked it out of his hand.

"Not that kind of twenty, dumbass! I meant push-ups! Now get to it!"

"... I fucking hate you so much right now."

* * *

"Hey, Jaune, I—What happened to you? You look like death!" Pyrrha asked, clearly worried for her partner's health.

He dropped to his knees.

"Jaune!" she cried out.

"P… Pyrrha…"

"I'm right here."

"I want… to ask… a favor of you…"

"Yes, anything, Jaune."

"Please… train me… save me from… the brown haired demon…" Jaune wheezed out before collapsing. The last thing he heard was Pyrrha yelling his name.

* * *

Geo walked along the peaceful trail, admiring the scenery around him. "Man… I went full Mega there with Jaune. Heh… I shoulda gone a bit easier on him," Geo said to himself, chuckling nervously. "It feels so weird not having Mega as a separate being anymore. It's like I have two conflicting personalities in me at the same time," he said as he made it to the cliff leading to the Emerald Forest.

' _This view is incredible,'_ the spiky-haired teen thought, feeling the cool breeze blow against him. ' _It's a lot like my old spot on the observation deck back home… Where I met Mega and how this all started,'_ he reminisced as he laid down on the grass. ' _I remember our first battle. Heh, I was such a weakling, without Mega, I would've been toast to those Mettenna's...'_ Geo chuckled.

 _[Flashback]_

" _ **Kid, you gotta use those battlecard-thing-a-ma-jigs!"**_ _Mega barked at a much younger Geo._

" _I know, but how?! My Transer disappeared when we fused!" Geo yelled back, doing his best at dodging the wave of attacks sent his way by the EM viruses._

" _ **Just toss up a card, let me consume it!"**_ _Geo did as he was told, throwing a Cannon1 card into the air, letting Mega catch it in his mouth. Immediately afterward, Geo's arm was transformed into the weapon from the wrist down._

" _Cool!" he said, rushing forward towards the Mettennas. He fired once, decimating one of them._

" _ **Two left!"**_

 _Geo hesitated for a second, taking a hit from one of the shockwave attacks._

" _Agh!" he yelled out as he fell on his back._

" _ **Get up! We ain't dying here!"**_ _Mega dragged Geo up by his arm._

" _Easy for you to say…"_

" _ **Shut up and use another card!"**_ _Mega ordered, Geo took no extra time, tossing a Sword card. A second later, his forearm was a blade of energy. Geo charged the two Mettenna's, slashing one of them The other jumped back, sending another shockwave attack at Geo._

" _Metto!" the virus screeched before running away. Geo sighed exhaustedly._

" _That was cool… but it also sucked. I think I'm gonna take a quick nap now…" Geo said, collapsing as he and Mega separated._

 _[Flashback End]_

"I miss you guys…" he said, looking up to the stars. "Bud, Zack, Sonia, Mom, Dad…" he let a few tears fall down his cheeks. "Look at me, I'm a mess. I've been so distracted by school these past few days, that it never really hit me," Geo sighed. "Everything that I loved is gone… But I _can't_ despair… I refuse to end up like I did after I lost dad. I promise to see this life through fully," he reached out his hand. "Mom, Dad, if you can hear me, I promise to never forget you guys. I'm sure Ace and Luna haven't forgotten you, either. I'll make you all proud."

* * *

 **A/N: So, yeah. Congrats to myself for getting back into writing. Don't expect quick updates like this that often. Writing this certainly helped me pass time while in class.**

 **Anyway, a big ol' thanks to m peridot and Janna Zuercher for Beta'ing this chapter.**

 **Please review. I read them all… even if there are very little reviews in the first place.**

 **-Tobi**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome to another installment of "EM". I don't know why, but I've been on a spree ever since chapter 14. Gone is my writers block, well, for now. I'm sure it'll be back, eventually.**

 **(A good amount of time later…: It did come back. Woops…?)**

 **Enough depressing things, onto the story**

 **(Do I still have to do disclaimers…?)**

* * *

The Emerald Forest was a beautiful, yet dangerous place at night. Grimm could easily ambush anyone that walked in.

But Geo just didn't care. He jumped down from the cliff into the trees below, pulling out his custom weapon he'd made with Ruby. He crashed into the grassy ground like a meteor, causing a small shockwave to blast off him as he hit the ground. Geo stood up slowly, drawing his pistol, ready to shoot at any Grimm that approach him.

…

Hearing a rustling sound from the brush behind him, he whipped himself around, aiming his sights on where the sound came from. "If you're human, say something!" Geo yelled, getting ready to fire. As he was about to shoot, a fox Grimm slowly approached him. The Grimm had no malice in its eyes, only curiosity.

"Yip!"

…

Geo lowered his gun and crouched down. He reached out his hand to the fox, who strode over to him. The fox sniffed his hand a few times before sitting down in front of him.

"So… you don't want to kill me?" Geo asked, bringing his hand back. The fox shook its, somehow understanding what he said.

"Wait, you understand me?" he asked, completely baffled. The fox yipped with a nod. "This is nuts. A Grimm that not only understands me, but also doesn't want to kill me? That's like saying we could domesticate Andromeda, a being literally _made_ for destruction." Geo shook his head. "Come with me, little guy. I think we can make this work."

* * *

Ozpin rubbed his temples, feeling his caffeine deprivation headache worsen by what just walked in through his door.

"Geo, it's nice that you found a Grimm that doesn't want to rip your head off and all, but why in the world did you bring it _here_ of all places?" he sighed, severely annoyed.

"Eheheheh… about that…" Geo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He looked at the Grimm. "I thought you might have a reason as for why it doesn't want to kill me," Geo reached down to pet the small creature. "But first, let me give you my theory." He picked up the fox and put it in his lap as he sat down.

"Go on, then," Ozpin motioned Geo to continue.

"I believe that this little guy was a tamed Spikey virus that mixed with a weakened Mega clone. That's my best answer."

"I… see. How does one tame a virus, and what is a 'Spikey'?" Ozpin asked, clearly confused.

"Well… back in 20XX, before EM tech was made, there was the Net."

"I know, I know."  
"Well, Spikey's were a common canine-esque virus, they were also tamable via a program made by one of the heads at SciLabs. They could be summoned during battle by using a battlechip," Geo said, pulling out a card. "However, battlechips could be converted to battlecards. Maybe this Spikey was left over and then turned into an EM virus over time."

"If you had this all figured out, why the hell did you come to me?" Ozpin facepalmed, immediately regretting it afterwards. "My head… Seriously, you alone are going to kill me with the amount of headaches you cause me. You act like Mega more and more."

"Yeah about that…" Geo then explained how he and Mega fused.

"..."

"..."

"..." Ozpin sat in silence. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY YOU FUSED?!" he screamed at Geo, who put his hands up in defense.

"It's exactly what it sounds like. He's me, I'm him." Geo said calmly.

"... Just get out of my office before I get an aneurysm."

"Oh, and Ren is Solo's descendant."

"GOD DAMMIT GEO!"

* * *

Geo chuckled as he walked down the dorm halls. The tiny fox Grimm was resting on his head. "I guess you're still growing, huh?" Geo asked, scratching the back of the fox's ear. He turned a corner, crashing into the every-so-cheery Ruby. He was sent down to his ass.

"Ow… my head…" Ruby said, rubbing the bump on her head.

"Ow is right," Geo got up slowly. "You hit me right in the jaw," he said as he rubbed the point of impact. Ruby shook her head before apologizing.

"I'm really sorry! I should've been looking where I was going!"

Geo waved her off. "It's fine," he said. "Anyway, what's the rush?"

"I was going to go out and buy some replacement part for Crescent Rose…" she paused and looked past Geo. "Uh… is that a Grimm?" she pointed to the small fox Grimm. Geo looked down at the small fox. Said fox was hiding behind his leg.

"Oh, yeah, but he doesn't hate humans… for some reason. I honestly don't know," Geo shrugged as he picked up the Grimm. "He's pretty chill," Geo said, scratching behind the fox's ears. Said fox peered over at Ruby, curiosity in its eyes.

"Hey there, little fella, I'm Ruby!" she greeted the fox, patting it's head. The fox purred a little at the touch.

"I think he likes you, Rubes," Geo said, smiling at the the pair.

"Yeah, I think so, too!" She responded, gleefully playing with the fox.

* * *

Ozpin sipped his coffee quietly, looking over the cameras around the school. He finally came to what he was looking for: Geo Stelar.

"He's grown a lot since I first met him," a voice spoke out from behind him.

"I wouldn't know, Glynda," Ozpin said, taking a sip from his seemingly never-ending cup of coffee

"I'm aware. Let me reminisce over the past."

* * *

 **A/N: Whoops, I'm really sorry about that. I lost contact with my beta readers. Not to mention the fact that I hit writer's block like a truck.**

 **So… yeah. Lemme know if any of you guys could possibly be good beta readers.**

 **With that, I bid thee farewell.**


End file.
